Damn This Wild Young Heart
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: No one, in a million years, would have expected this from her. NARU/HINA NEJI/TENTEN HANABI/?./not yuri/
1. 01

_Name: __Damn this wild young heart  
Anime: Naruto  
Rating: T  
Characters: Hanabi, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten & more.  
Timeline: Naruto future universe_

_Summary:  
No one, in a million years, would have expected this from her._

* * *

- Damn this wild young heart -

A young black haired girl trudged through Konoha. The unruly hair was messy and covered her tired face. She was a Konoha ninja. Even though she wasn´t wearing the mask, her outfit and tattoo revealed that she belonged to the Anbu forces. Everything pointed out that the girl was too confident of the shadows of the night to hide her or was too exhausted to protect her identity.

She stopped in front of a huge door of an enormous compound. She stood thinking in front of it for a couple of seconds, re arranged her clothes, hair and took a deep breath. She moved forward to walk through the door in a surprisingly firm and steady walk.

"Good night Hanabi-sama" The guards behind the door greeted her

She marched through them nodding slightly and entering the main house.

The Hyuugas were one of the most petulant, disagreeable and bad tempered clans in the whole fire country, probably even beyond there. Why? They were rich, legendary, powerful, beautiful, intelligent, talented... yes, they had it all.

The young Hyuuga that went cockily through that door was non other that the latest clan genius Hanabi. If Hinata was the exception and the loss of the family personality rule, her sister was clearly the gain that made the average.

She arrived at the main house. If she wanted to go to her room she had to go through the living room unless she went around the house and through the gardens. She was about to open the fusuma when she heard laughing and voices from the other side. The way through the gardens was longer but she wasn´t in the mood to be with those people. Yeah, the Hyuuga compound was no longer what it used to be: A home of legendary traditions, a place of peace and training.

"HANABI-CHAN YOU ARE BACK!" the fusuma slided open revelling a smiling blond greeting her.

She rolled her eyes. He was the cause of this Hyuuga madness.

"Hanabi!" Hinata moved towards her sister.

And of course she. The youngest Hyuuga tried to move away but someone hugged her.

"How was the mission Hana-chan?" Tenten looked at her "Are you feeling ok?"

And three is a charm. She frowned "I´m ok. I´m tired. I´m going to bed"

"Have you eaten yet?" Hinata said warmly.

"Hinata-chan cooked ramen" Naruto moved behind his girlfriend and hugged her around her waist

"Unbelievable" She said sarcastically. Hinata always cooked ramen for Naruto.

Neji who was sitting at the table chuckled at her comment.

She looked at him for help, at least he was the last sane Hyuuga standing. But Tenten dragged her to the table and he looked at her defeated showing her that it was useless to fight it.

"So how was Suna?" Naruto asked. He always tried to get along with Hanabi.

"Sandy and hot" she mumbled. And she always cut him off.

The blond pouted and looked at Hinata.

Tenten giggled while she served the dishes.

"Father?" Hanabi asked her sister who was sitting between her and her boyfriend

"He is in Kumogakure becau-"

"When is he coming back?" she interrupted her.

"On Friday"

Naruto examined the young Hyuuga. She was never friendly but today was crankier than ever. He had an ace under his sleeve which could win her over. She was addicted to missions and he had one to offer that was the dream of any fighting junky. Yep, being the Hokage had it´s benefits.

"Hey Hanabi could you go on a mission tomorrow?" he munched his ramen

Hinata glared at him. She had just returned!

"I´m a little tired Naruto..." The youngest Hyuuga said

Everybody at the table jaw dropped. The workaholic was tired?.

"It´s an A-rank mission... could be S rank if you are lucky enough" He added to convince her

"What! S-rank mission!" Neji jumped

Hanabi´s white eyes opened widely in surprise "Ok. I´ll do it."

"Hey! Why does she gets the best missions?"Neji complained.

"I´m the best, suck it Neji!" she said while finishing her ramen.

Tenten laughed and Hinata glared at Naruto.

"You two can go together" He tried to fix things.

The two cold Hyuugas sighed.

"What´s the mission about?" Tenten asked and gave Neji a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm... Shikamaru is investigating something in Iwagakure" He scratched the back of his head "I don´t remember exactly... but it was dangerous, I swear"

Hanabi rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Bye Hanabi!" said Hinata as the youngest girl left them.

"She is more irritable than ever, isn´t she?" Naruto asked

Hinata ran her arm over his shoulders "She is like that... You should quit it already"

He kissed her "I´ll never quit Hina-chan. One day your father and your sister will love me"

Hinata sighed and kissed him on the forehead.

"... like Neji does" he joked

"I hate you Uzumaki"

Hinata and Tenten giggled.

Hanabi walked out of her bathroom and moved to her room. She stood in front of a large mirror and let her bath gown fell on the floor. She inspected her image in the mirror and quickly her expression saddened.

She had 19 years old and was one of the most important ninjas in her village. She had been training her whole life for this and she was good, no, she was better than that, she was perfect. She was the perfect Kunoichi. She was tremendously skilled, her technique was flawless, she was cold and strategic under any situation and she had a sense of honor and responsibility that was almost inhuman.

"I blew it" She said, put the gown on again and went out of the room.

She arrived at the living room to find Hinata and Naruto looking at the gardens and chatting.

Sometimes she wondered how her sister could have such a huge crush with the blond, was she always going to be so interested in him?

"Hinata" She called her.

The Hyuuga heiress turned around making the blond attempt to kiss her a total failure "Hanabi?".

"I need to talk to you" she said coldly.

She nodded and giving Naruto a quick peck on the lips moved towards her younger sister.

Hanabi walked to the kitchen and Hinata followed her intrigued.

"I need you to tell Naruto to stop giving me missions for a while".

Hinata raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Come on! He would do whatever you ask him to do" She insisted.

"Why do you want me to do that? You love being a ninja, you love missions"

"I'm tired... I´m going to take a vacation so I need you to tell it to father and Naruto" She concluded and tried to go away but Hinata´s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What´s going on Hanabi?" She stared at her eyes

"I´ve already told you... I´m tired I need a vacation".

"Since when you get tired? You return from a stupid escorting mission looking like a mess? Why don´t you want to confront father or Naruto? what´s going on Hanabi?". Hyuugas weren´t the talkative kind but, literally, they were good at seeing through people. Specially the heiress who was the only Hyuuga who had the skill of sensibility.

Hanabi glared at her.

"I´m not telling anything to Naruto or father unless you give me a reasonable excuse" Hinata was always calmed but she detected that something was pretty wrong if Hanabi was running away of an A-rank mission.

The younger Hyuuga remained indifferent.

"Oh come on Hanabi! If you can´t trust me! What are you going to do then?" Hinata was clearly preoccupied

Hanabi´s expression changed a little. She wondered what she was going to do? She had a plan? no. She had a escape route but she couldn´t hide forever. She would have to do something eventually. If she thought of this as a mission, she was trapped. She had no plan. She needed a back up.

Hinata saw how slowly her expression saddened. Hanabi´s hand searched for hers, the sides of her mouth dropped and with watery eyes she gasped "I´m pregnant".

Hinata froze.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: Hi guys! Do you like where this is going? Too many surprises ahead! Please review!.  
If you want to help me writting this story I´ve created a forum called Fan Fiction Thinking inside Naruto Forums. If you just want to read it don´t go there! ITS FULL OF SPOILERS!. THANKS FOR READING!


	2. 02

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:02-_

* * *

_Hinata saw how slowly her expression saddened. Hanabi´s hand searched for hers, the sides of her mouth dropped and with watery eyes she gasped "I´m pregnant"._

_Hinata froze._

There were things that Hinata had always hoped to hear like "I love you" from Naruto. Other things, she knew that were impossible to ever be expressed in words like "My favorite daughter, Hinata, you and Naruto make a great couple" but she had allowed herself to imagine them. But what she had just heard was unforeseen. Totally unexpected, never, in a million years, she could have expected this from her.

Hanabi stared at her older sister who was in shock.

Hinata thought she knew her little sister. She was the classic Hyuuga: Arrogant, cold, skilled and responsible. Hanabi was a little more than that; a proficient ninja and emotionless human. She have never seen her crying, laughing or out of control. She knew she was a good person but every Hyuuga dealt with the pressure in their own way. She thought that being the perfect ninja was her way. The older clan girl thought that Hanabi couldn´t always win and she eventually would break up at some point but she thought that the commotion would be related with the ninja world, not her love life.  
She didn´t know that Hanabi was even interested in men.

Hanabi waited a couple of seconds for her to respond but Hinata wasn´t moving, still stunned by her news. She started to move away

Suddenly Hinata´s eyes opened widely. No way Hanabi could have had an affair, probably something tragic happened.

The younger Hyuuga saw her sister coming forward and wrapped her arms around her in a tender hug.  
As soon as she felt Hinata´s warmth Hanabi relaxed in her arms and rested her head in the crook of her older sister´s neck. Hinata hugged her tightly as she started to sob.

"It´s ok Hana-chan, everything it´s going to be ok"

Hanabi´s sobs turned into crying and her hug into tight clutching. Hinata was a good leader, even though she didn´t know it. She was the only Hyuuga who could support one of her pairs in this kind of situations, was the only one who could be calm and try to think the better options to find a solution.

"Hanabi" she said with pity and stroked her hair.

The young Hyuuga kept crying uncontrollably in her sisters arms. Hinata broke the hug a little to look at her in the eyes. "Hana-chan, go to sleep. You´ve had a rough day. I´ll talk to Naruto and tomorrow we´ll think of something" Her rigid face had softened and she looked so afraid that reminded her of the innocence Hanabi had when she was a baby.

"Everything it´s going to be OK" she smiled warmly encouraging her

She whipped the tears of her eyes with her fist like a child and nodded, trusting in her sister completely.

Hinata returned to the living room but Naruto wasn´t there. Apparently she had spent quite some time with her sister. She moved to her room.  
A few years ago when Neji and Tenten started to date and then Naruto and Hinata, they spontaneously took the routine of staying over the night in the compound. Of course it was completely forbidden when Hiashi was there but when the cat´s away the mice will play.

She opened the door of her room.

Naruto was sitting on the edge of her bed wearing only his underwear. "Hinaaataaachaaaannn" He whined.

Hinata walked towards him. She was in deep thinking about what had just happened.

He extended his arm to catch her fingers and drag her closer to him. She had taken too much time with her sister. That girl was a pain in the ass, he thought.

She sat on his lap and he started to kiss her neck. After a couple of seconds he noticed she was a little unresponsive to his caresses. "What did she do?" he asked in a firm tone. The Hyuugas always mistreated Hinata and it drove him crazy, 9-tales-wanna-burn-the-whole-damn-clan-up kind of crazy.

Hinata´s slim fingers caressed his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Naruto-Kun"

"I love you too Hinata-chan" He stared at her eyes trying to know what was going on.

She smiled and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more passionate and full of love. Naruto forgot about what was going on, was he mad? He didn´t care anymore. Hinata broke the kiss and he stared dazed at her.

"Naruto-kun I need to ask you a favor"

"Hinata-chan!" He sounded like he was nagging her "I´ll do anything for you, just ask" his tone softened. She was so polite, he loved her for that.

"Could you stop giving Hanabi missions… for a… couple of months" She asked a little frightened

"Sure" he thought that it was a weird question but nothing hard to do. Yeah right, Hanabi was an elite ninja but in his position he could give her some vacations.

"Thanks. I love you" She kissed him again and pushed him against de mattress.

He quickly shifted positions ending on top.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked him while he kissed her neck

"mmmaha?"

"Would you help me to… pretend… that she is on a mission?"

Naruto abruptly stopped the kissing and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Hinata-chan?"

She gulped "Would you back me up with my father?" she closed her eyes

He jumped away from her and sat on the bed "HINATA-CHAN!"

She sat next to him "Please Naruto-kun, I´m sorry!"

"I can´t lie to your father! I have to win his trust! He is not even ok with us! If I lie to him and he finds out, he is never going to leave us alone!" He frowned. He couldn´t believe what she was asking him to do. The thing that bothered him most was that she was willing to jeopardize their relationship for whatever stupid problem Hanabi was having. He was starting to get tired of how this family abused his girlfriend.

"I know Naruto-kun. I would never ask you something like that unless it was absolutely necessarily" she hugged him and tried to look at him in the eyes.

"Hinata-chan" he stared at her pale eyes and her angel face. She was so sweet, so kind hearted. He´ll do anything for her and if she needed this, he´ll do it "Ok"

Hinata jumped and crushed him in a hug "You are the best Naruto-kun. I love you so much"

He grinned and looked at her in the eyes again. She was smiling widely and it paid every effort. "Could you tell me what happened?" he asked intrigued.

Hinata´s smile faded "Hanabi…"

He rolled his eyes. That damn brat.

"Hanabi is pregnant" she mumbled

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled. He couldn´t believe what he was hearing.

"Shhh Naruto-kun!"

"Hyuuga Hanabi is pregnant?"

"Yes" she looked down

"Impossible"

She glared at him "Well… It´s true. She told me and believe me, I don´t think she would come up with something like that if it wasn't true"

"I know! It´s just that… You have to perform certain activities with another person to get pregnant and Hanabi… Is Hanabi… It´s impossible!" He couldn´t even describe it.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she scolded him lightly "… I know what you mean. I can´t picture Hanabi with a boyfriend"

"A boyfriend? I can´t picture her chatting with another human being!"

She slapped him lightly in his shoulder "You are evil!" Her expression suddenly turned serious "Do you think that someone could have forced her?"

"Hinata… She is though. Believe me, she could be dead but I don´t think there is a ninja in the world who could force her to do something she doesn´t want to do."

Her sister was strong. Naruto had a point and somewhere deep inside her she knew that if she had been force to do something she didn´t want to do, she would had reacted in another way. Hinata nodded

"You don´t know who the father is?" He asked intrigued

"Mmmm… No"

"Didn´t you ask her!"

"Well no. She was kind of sad… and she didn´t told me…so, she probably don´t want to talk about it"

"Mmm…" He said getting inside the bed and covering both of them with the blanket.

"Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun" she gave him a peck on the cheek and cuddled against him

"No prob… I guess with this your father won´t mind if I lie to him. Or at least he is going to be busy byakugan the ass of the guy who got your sister pregnant" he chuckled

"It´s not funny Naruto-kun"

"Poor guy… I wonder who it could be…" he said at loud

"I don´t have the least idea" she yawned

"WAIT!... I KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS!"

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. 03

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:03-_

* * *

Hyuugas were wealthy. They had a huge compound and they lived more than comfortably in it. The high branch of the clan lived in the biggest house of all and they were just 3: Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi. Their rooms were of the size of an apartment, they had their independent bathroom and dresser. The decoration was typically traditional and the users of the rooms hadn´t customized them too much. The former clan leader had paintings, the new clan leader decorated it with flowers and the youngest of the 3 had… nothing. Hyuuga Hanabi´s room looked vacant. It was true she didn´t live too much in there but it seemed as if her personality wasn't of a person who is attached to material things. The most impressive thing of Hyuuga´s rooms were the beds, they were huge, like super king size. The mattress was like a cloud and the sheets felt like velvet.  
If you lay on it there was no other chance than to fall in to complete slumber. That is what it seemed for everybody but it was currently not happening to the younger Hyuuga in the house.

Hanabi was laying on the bed, clinging tightly to the sheets and crying profusely.

She had controlled the Byaakugan at the age of 5, She had been rookie of the year at the academy, chounin at 10 and jounin at 11, she was one of the most valuable ninjas of her village and an elite Anbu. Her ninja records were once compared to Uchiha Itachi and even though they were at a time of peace, the specialist said that she was even better. She had only 19 and her ninja future looked bright and promising.  
It was easy for her, she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it. She had never wandered off the path of her interest. Never, until she met him. He and her little slip had ruined her plans.  
She knew that if she was pregnant she couldn´t go to missions for at least 5 months, then comes the kid and she´ll have to feed him every day, so no missions for at least 9 months. That´s more than a year out of the circuit, that´s not going to help her with her objectives. That was the thing that she thought scared her the most until she started thinking on how her father was going to react, how about the baby´s father and how would it be to be responsible of another human being.

This was too much for the young Hyuuga so the only thing she did was cry, sob and hug her pillow.

- At Hinata´s room - -

Naruto and Hinata laid on her huge bed. She was cuddled against him when he shouted.

"WAIT!... I KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS!"

She tilted her head to look at him. "Who?"

"It´s obvious… Kiba"

"No way" she moved back to rest her head on his chest

"WHa! He is her most regular Anbu partner"

"Naruto-kun… Hanabi-chan would never like a man like Kiba-kun" she played with her finger on his navel.

"Why not?" he played with her hair

"Because Kiba-kun is kind of a ladies' man… I don't think he could sweet talk her... you know"

"I know your sister is cold but I´ve seen him talking to all kinds of girls and he manages to get them. I´ve even seen him make Sakura blush and she is beyond bad tempered"

"Kiba-kun and Sakura-san? Mmm, well he is kind of persuasive sometimes" She compared her sister with the pink haired.

"What do you mean persuasive?" he raised an eyebrow

She couldn´t see him and she was too naïve to notice why he was asking it "You know, Kiba-kun is really a gentleman and he is always saying compliments to the girls. I think it´s because he always lived with women he knows how to handle us" she explained at the same time she was thinking it.

"ooh… so he can handle you?" he said ironically

"I mean he knows what to say and do to take ´advantage´ of a girl. Maybe he could have done it with Hanabi" She clarified her point oblivious of what Naruto was implying.

"So I guess… that being in your team, together for so many years, he must have taken advantage of you" he sounded angry

She raised her head and looked at him. "Naruto-kun?"

"Finally I found out! I knew that guy had a HUGE crush on you but I thought it was just that!" he threw his fists in the air.

She looked at Naruto. Was he jealous? Was he jealous of Kiba? How could it even be possible? He knew she was completely in love with him. Everybody knew it in the village that since she met him Hyuuga Hinata had only eyes for Uzumaki Naruto. She couldn´t help but to giggle.

"Are you laughing in my face! I can´t believe this!" he fumed

"Naruto-kun are you serious?"

"I bet he even got your sister pregnant because... she kind of looks like you"

She tried to kiss him but he moved away "Naruto-kun! You know I love you… I have always loved you and will always love you"

"I don´t know…" he crossed his arms over his chest

"You don´t know?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah… You loved me. Ok. But that was when we were younger and nobody knew how intelligent, sweet and beautiful you were. Now yeah. You love me. But now everybody knows you are smart, and gorgeous and kind hearted and a clan leader and perfect. Last chounin exam I almost kill a guy from Kumo, you sat with your father at the stadium and he said something… argg… I should have broken his neck" he vomited his thoughts as if they had been there for a long time and he was finally getting them out. He cracked his knuckles. "You are going to left me for a better candidate"

She smiled widely her feminine pride couldn´t help but to feel flattened "Naruto-kun you are so sweet" she looked into his eyes "I just love you and you are the most handsome, kind hearted, village leader and perfect" this time she tried to kiss him and he let her.

"I love you and I´ll never leave you"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to him.

"I love you Hinata-chan. Thank you for loving me back" she shut him up with a passionate kiss.

- THE NEXT MORNING -

"Naruto-kun wake up"

Naruto heard Hinata´s voice and opened his eyes. The Hyuuga heiress placed a breakfast tray on his lap.

"How could you be so perfect?" he gave her a peck on the lips.

She smiled and moved away.

"Where are you going?" he munched a cookie

"I´ve made breakfast for Hanabi too"

"Mmm… Ok, what´s the plan?" he drank his tea.

She moved back to him and sat on the edge of the bed "Actually… I don´t have a very good one"

Naruto sweat dropped

"I think the best would be to hide Hanabi until we´ll think of something"

"Hide her from your father"

"Right" she gave him her cutest smile

"Why am I doing this?" he complained remembering he´ll have to lie to Hiashi

"Oh come on! Remember when she helped us with our little vacation" she stole a cookie from his plate

"Actually she helped you! It was your clan agenda that got in the way of our trip to the springs" he moved forward to kiss her.

"Well if it wasn´t for her that took my place in Suna you would have gone to the springs all alone" she accepted his kiss.

"And it wouldn´t have been so much fun" he nibbled in her ear

"Hokage-sama Shizune asked me to remind you that you have an early meeting at your office in about 15 minutes" she moved away.

"Noo" he complained like a little child.

- HANABI´S ROOM -

Hinata sat at Hanabi´s bed next to her sleeping sister. She stroked her hair "Hana-chan wake up"

Hanabi opened her eyes in panic and looked at her sister "Hinata"

"Hi! I´ve made you breakfast" she handed her a cup of tea

"I´m not hungry" she said coldly as she sat on the bed.

"Hanabi…" she frowned

She sighed and took the cup. "I´ve thought of something"

Hanabi sipped the tea and looked at her.

"I´ve talked to Naruto. He is going to tell father that you are going on a mission and we´ll ask Tenten if you could stay at her place until you figure out what to do"

"Hinata I´ll better leave and think what to do on the road"

"Hanabi! Have you gone to a doctor yet?" she said serious.

"No"

"Are you stupid? I can´t let you wander around until you figure out what to do! You have a child growing in, you have to take care of yourself"

Hanabi started to choke when she heard her.

"You are going to do as I say because 1) I love you and I´ll do everything to help you 2) I´m your bigger sister 3) I´m your clan leader 4) you have a little Hyuuga in there and he/she is my responsibility and…!" she had never sounded so severe in her whole life

"Ok… ok. I´ll do whatever you say!" she rolled her eyes.

"Now get dress! We are going to see Tsunade" she ordered her

"But!"

"No buts"

- AT THE HOSPITAL -

Hanabi and Hinata arrived at the hospital.

"Hanabi" a male voice called her.

The 2 Hyuugas turned around towards the source of the voice.

"Hi Hinata! Hanabi I didn´t know you were back" Konohamaru greeted them

"What are you doing here?" Hanabi asked overreacting

Hinata stared at her panicked sister and then at the boy who welcomed her so affectionately.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. 04

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:04-_

* * *

- AT THE HOSPITAL -

Hanabi and Hinata arrived at the hospital.

"Hanabi" a male voice called her.

The 2 Hyuugas turned around towards the source of the voice.

"Hi Hinata! Hanabi I didn´t know you were back" Konohamaru greeted them

"What are you doing here?" Hanabi asked overreacting

Hinata stared at her panicked sister and then at the boy who welcomed her so affectionately.

"I came from a mission, they had to give me stitches" He showed them his arm "Are you ok?"

"Perfect!"

"Then, why did you come here?" the brown haired boy asked

Hanabi looked at Hinata in panic.

"We are doing our yearly girlish check up" Hinata smiled

"Girlish?... Oh!" he said

Hanabi glared at Hinata. She could have said that she broke a leg and it would have sounded better.

"Well! I´ll be going then. If you want, Hanabi, we could go training later" He smiled cheerfully at her.

"No. I don't want to" She said.

"Ok. Then… see you around" he said uncomfortable and left.

"Hanabi… you are mean" Hinata said to her sister.

"Oh! do you want me to go train with him!"

"No! But at least you could be kinder to him!"

"He is an idiot"

"What! He is a nice boy, he kind of reminds me of Naruto-kun sometimes" she said as they moved towards Tsunade´s office

"Oh then that´s why I think he is an idiot… poor guy I guess it´s not his fault to resemble an idiot"

Hinata rolled her eyes.

They walked through the hospital hallways

"We are going to see Tsunade, right?" Hanabi said suspicious

"Yes"

"Not Ino or Sakura?" She insisted

Hinata glared at her "What´s wrong with Ino or Sakura, they are great doctors"

"Come on! Ino? I don´t want to spread any gossip"

Hinata giggled "I knew that you would freak out if we went with her, but Sakura?"

"I can´t stand her"

"Why?" She wondered why?. Hanabi wasn´t a very friendly person but she didn´t care for most people more than feel anything towards them, even though that feeling was rejection.

She looked down. Hinata thought she was not going to say anything when her little sister spit it out "Kiba told me about what she said to Naruto… right after you…" Hanabi tightened her fist

Her statement was clearly surprising for Hinata, at least that was what her face was showing. She thought that Hanabi didn´t care for her love relationship, less from Naruto, she never knew she was familiar with certain facts of their history. "That was years ago… and it´s not what it seemed" After too many years Hinata was over that incident. She talked about it with Naruto once and they both agreed that she did it just to bring him back to Konoha thinking he still had a crush on her. She also knew that she was one of Naruto´s best friends and she couldn´t break them apart, but event thought she knew all those things Hinata would never forget what Sakura told Naruto after her confession. She had never been best friends with Sakura and after what happened she knew that she was never going to be.

The 2 girls entered the office.

"Hinata-chan, Hanabi. Naruto told me you needed to see me" Tsunade greeted them behind her desk

"Hi Tsunade Sama we…" Hinata started to say

"Quit it with the sama! Hinata-chan!" After leaving the charge of Hokage and its responsibilities Tsunade had loosen up, even more with the Hyuuga heiress who she considered almost like family.

Hinata smiled warmly and Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"What brings you two here?" The blond said intrigued

Hinata looked at Hanabi and she looked back at her older sister.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow expecting the answer.

"Hanabi…" Hinata said forcing her sister to continue.

Hanabi inhaled deeply "I´m pregnant"

Tsunade jaw dropped, big time. She knew that something was happening because of Naruto´s call, she might have thought about a pregnancy but never ever Hanabi was in her mind. This was big, she didn´t know Hanabi was in a relationship and judging for Naruto´s request for discretion she would say she wasn´t in any. "…o…k…"

"She haven´t seen a doctor yet…" Hinata continued

"Ok Hanabi we are going to check you up, take off your clothes" Tsunade smiled uncomfortably

Hanabi sighed and started discarding her clothes.

With her sister top naked Hinata discovered the little bump of her stomach. She couldn´t help but to stare at her with watery eyes.

- 1 HOUR LATER -

Hinata and Hanabi were about to ring Tenten´s apartment when the older Hyuuga stared at her sister.

"What?"

"I Can´t believe you are 4 months pregnant!" she said a little annoyed with the fact that she had been hiding it for so long.

"Well! I didn´t notice I was missing my period until a couple of days ago!" she defended.

"A couple of day´s ago? You missed it for 4 months!" Hinata was getting a worried about the little self care her sister had.

"I wasn´t very regular and I did the pregnancy test a month ago!" she tried to sound more responsible.

Tenten opened the door "What´s all the yelling?"

"A MONTH AGO AND YOU DIDN´T TELL ME THEN?"

"I WOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD YOU IF I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!" She entered Tenten´s apartment.

"I CAN´T BELIEVE THIS!" she went behind her.

"What´s going on?" Tenten followed them but she was shocked. The Hyuuga sisters were never so demonstrative. Hinata was always calm and correct and Hanabi cold and apathetic. She always treated them like an older sister encouraging them to let the feelings come out but she had never succeed. She was really intrigued with what could be going on to make them react like that.

Hinata looked at Hanabi and the younger Hyuuga threw her arms in the air defeated "I´m pregnant… I´m going to the bathroom" she moved away from the little living room.

"WHAT?" Tenten yelled. She always believed that the Hyuuga clan was going to be strike by a "Black sheep" but she thought that it could be Hinata with Naruto or even she could have gotten pregnant with Neji without being married… but Hanabi?. No way! She was the perfect Hyuuga specimen.

Hinata sat on her couch "Yes, she is 4 months pregnant"

"WHAT? HOW? WHY? WHO?" she had so much to ask, she didn´t know where to start.

"That´s all I know!" she was getting tired of dealing with her sister.

"You didn´t ask her?" Tenten was still in shock

"I talked 5 sentences with her and I managed to get her to a doctor, I´m beat"

"I can´t believe it" Tenten sat right next to her.

"We need your help" Hinata asked

"Sure" she smiled warmly

"I think that she can't stay in the compound until she figures out what she is going to do. I asked Naruto to say she is on a mission and I wanted to ask you if she could stay here. She wanted to run away, I understand her, I would be scared to death to face father but I don´t want her to be wandering around alone" she sounded begging

"Of course Hina-chan! " She kept on processing the idea of Hanabi pregnant

"Thanks!" She hugged Tenten. She was one of the most reliable persons she knew. Even though Hinata was the friendliest Hyuuga some of her cold nature remained in her, it always showed in the way she addresses to other people: Too formal and unfamiliar. She needed to beg when it came to the brunette, she was her best friend and she would always be on her side to help her.

"Who do you think the father is?"

"Mmm.. I don´t know. Naruto says Kiba but today we ran into Konohamaru and she sort of freaked out"

Tenten thought about it "I don´t think Kiba would be so careless… He would be having kids with half of Konoha´s female population" She joked.

Hinata giggled.

"It could be Konohamaru, they went to the Academy together. They train a lot together…mmm" She stood up."I´m going to ask her who the father is!"

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. 05

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:05-_

* * *

"Who do you think the father is?" Tenten asked Hinata

"Mmm.. I don´t know. Naruto says Kiba but today we ran into Konohamaru and she sort of freaked out"

Tenten thought about it "I don´t think Kiba would be so careless… He would be having kids with half of Konoha´s female population" She joked.

Hinata giggled.

"It could be Konohamaru, they went to the Academy together. They train a lot together…mmm" She stood up."I´m going to ask her who the father is!"

"Good luck with that" Hinata said in disbelief

"Hey… Isn't she taking a lot of time?" Tenten looked at Hinata who got serious and the two girls ran to the bathroom.

Tenten slammed the door open to find Hanabi inside trying to clean a towel in the sink.

"Are you ok?" The brunette asked

"Yeah… I just vomited your towel" She said coldly.

"Give me that! Don´t worry about it!" she took the towel from her hand and hugged Hanabi. The younger girl stood still and uncomfortable.

Tenten was moved by everything that was going on. She knew that the 2 Hyuugas must be overwhelmed by it and she just wanted to be there for them. She thought that words weren´t going to fully express what she was feeling and how much she was trying to support them so she just hugged Hanabi.

"What´s going on?" A male voice interrupted the moment.

The 3 girls turned to see Neji staring at them and raising an eyebrow.

"Neji? Why are you here?" Tenten said surprised "We were about to have lunch" She throw the towel in the bin.

Hinata and Hanabi nodded and looked at their cousin

"I have to go to a mission tomorrow, I came to tell you" He moved away as everybody leaved the bathroom.

"Really? Why so suddenly?" Tenten asked while Hinata went to the kitchen to quickly make something to eat.

"I don´t know, they said they needed a Byakugan user"

"It´s the A-rank mission Naruto said yesterday?" The brunette asked her boyfriend while they sat at the table.

"No! I have to go to Suna" he complained "I get why he isn´t sending Hinata, but why not you?" Neji looked at Hanabi.

"She has a mission" Tenten answered before Hanabi could say anything. For the first time the brunette thanked god for the Hyuuga dullness.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Hinata sighed in relief. Her boyfriend was so smart He had made up a mission to get rid of Neji. He wasn´t as bad as her father but sometimes he could be as sever as him.

"It better not be the A rank mission or I´m killing Naruto" Neji complained

Tenten giggled "Nah! It´s a simple b mission at Kiri"

"Yeah... simple but I´ll guess it could take me a couple of months" Hanabi said

Tenten glared at her and Hinata entered with the food "You are a really good ninja, It COULDN´T take you more than a month" she glared at her sister.

"Neji-chan, could we stay at your place tonight?" She winked at him

At first he attempted to ask why but Tenten´s wink made him think that whatever her plans were he was not going to discuss them at loud with her 2 cousins at the table. "Ok"

The 4 remained quiet for the rest of the meal until Neji broke the silence "Hinata, Hiashi-sama was looking for you when I left the compound"

"What? He is here already?" She tried not to look as panicked as she was.

Hanabi looked at her.

"Yes he came earlier" Neji finished.

-1 HOUR LATER -

Hanabi made her back pack for her "mission". She didn´t got too much to take with her, she was not going to leave Tenten´s house and she knew that the clothes she was taking with her were not going to fit her for too long.

She put the loosest clothes she had in the bag and took a last look at her bedroom. She felt like she was leaving something there. Probably the next time she´ll come to that place she was not going to be the same. She was probably going to be a mother… a mother. She thought and panicked. Was she ever coming back here? Was she going to be expelled of the Hyuuga clan?.

She opened the door of her room only to find her father with her sister.

"Hanabi" Hiashi called her. His voice full of pride as always when he referred to her.

Hanabi panicked but of course she never showed it. She looked at her sister, even though she knew Hinata was really concerned about her she looked a little off. Could he have made her confess?. For a second she was scared but no, it was impossible. Hinata would never betray anyone she loved and Hanabi new, that luckily, she was on that list.

"Hinata told me you have to part for a long mission, good luck" He said solemnly and moved away.

She just nodded.

Hinata looked at her after a couple of seconds "Let´s go"

- Minutes Later -

Hinata and Hanabi arrived at Tenten´s. The owner of the house wasn´t around, probably she would be spending the last night with her boyfriend.

Hanabi started to unpack still in deep thinking. She was a quiet person regularly but right now her mind was so busy she didn´t need to talk. The apartment was petit, it was almost the size of her room, but she was ok with it.  
Her mind filled with doubts. What was she doing? What was going to happen? She had a human being forming inside her. Was she not going to be a ninja for a year? What would he be doing right now?. Suddenly the idea of talking with her sister sounded great. At least it would help her to distract.

She looked at Hinata and realized that she had also been quiet. She found her standing in the middle of the living room looking troubled.

"Are you ok?" Hanabi asked Hinata

The heiress looked at her sister. She hesitated for a second and said it "I´m worried about you".

"I´m ok" she shrugged.

"Please Hanabi! This is not as if you had a fever!" Hinata said firmly and in an uncharacteristically loud. "How it even happened?"

Hanabi frowned "I was stupid"

She threw her arms in the air "You are not going to tell me anything!"

"I don´t want to talk about it"

Hinata sighed angry "How do you even got to this point? 4 months Hanabi! Now you can´t even-"

But Hanabi interrupted her "I´m responsible for my acts"

The heiress turned around to the door and the younger sister noticed that Hinata was being more aggressive than regularly. "Then you should start acting as you say and figure out what are you going to do" she open the door of the apartment and left slamming it.

Hanabi stood staring at the door, she had never seen Hinata like that. "What the hell am I going to do?" she balled her fist and tried not to cry… but failed.

- OUTSIDE -

It was night already and the Hyuuga clan leader walked through Konoha´s streets. She looked worried and in deep thinking.

She tried to think off her duties, duties she had to postpone for the day to take care of other matters, personal matters. That last brought her thoughts towards the same direction she was trying to run away of. Hanabi was pregnant, who would have thought something like that? No one, ever. This was going to be huge among the elders. She felt pity towards her little sister but she was also angry, how could she be so selfish? How couldn´t she trust her?.

Sometimes she thought that her way of thinking was wrong. As if feeling like she felt towards people was out of the ordinary. As if nobody would care for another human being, or try to do their best to help others or at least not be a burden. Was she crazy for trying to help people with all her might? Even sacrificing herself for them?. If it wasn´t for the Hyuuga eyes she would have affirmed that she was adopted.

The last thought made her think of her father. She and her father had had a talk earlier that day, another unexpected thing had occurred. She looked at the moon and whispered "Being married…"

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. 06

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:06-_

* * *

It was night already and Hinata walked around Konoha towards Naruto apartment. She and her father had had a talk earlier that day, another unexpected thing had occurred. She looked at the moon and whispered "Being married…"

-FLASHBACK-

"Welcome back father" Hinata bowed as she entered his father´s study room.

"Where have you been Hinata?" He demanded

"I´ve been helping Hanabi, she just came back and has to leave for another mission" she answered softly.

She was older and more confident but the man in front of her was the person who scared her most in the whole wide word. He was Hiashi Hyuuga, former clan leader and her father. If Naruto had the amazing power of making her believe that she could do anything, Hiashi had the same opposite effect on her: she was never good enough.

"Hinata, you are the leader now. You have more important things to do!" He glared at her

"Yes father, I´m sorry" She looked down

He came forward "You know that you are not officially the clan leader yet, some elders still have their doubts, don´t give them an excuse to dismiss you of your charge"

"I know father, I´ll be returning to my clan duties right now"

He sighed and she couldn´t help to look at him for such an uncharacteristic expression.

"How old are you Hinata?"

"T-t-twenty five" she answered a little uncomfortable, she didn´t know if it was for the weird question or because her father didn´t know how old she was.

He sighed again. "You are not a kid anymore" he complained.

She just blushed not knowing where this was going.

"You know what would be good for you to be approved as the clan leader?"

She took a deep breath and waited for his suggestion. What could he say today? Getting strong? Getting stronger? Surpass your cousin? Surpass your sister? Be more harsh?. She thought she had heard it all. She couldn´t say that it wasn´t going to hurt her but, at least, she could say that it was not going to surprise her.

"Getting married" he finished.

Hyuuga Hinata jaw dropped. Oh yes… he could still surprise her "Wha?"

"Hinata you are old enough to be married! I think that you… settling down and forming a family would be a good plan for the elders"

"You want another heir" she whispered deducing his plan.

"That wouldn´t hurt but I think the idea of a good novelty husband for you would be the wisest thing to do"

She was about to open her mouth when he interrupted her.

"Even though you didn´t inherited my ninja skills, I have to confess you got your mother´s beauty" He looked at her.

She blushed. In the cold world of Hyuugas that was the most beautiful compliment her father had said to her ever.

He turned around to sit behind his desk "I venture to say that you are even more beautiful than her" he said quickly "And the elders know that"

She didn´t know what to say. She started fidgeting her fingers like when she was a kid.

"I am afraid that´s even one of the reasons they accepted you as a leader" he grinned "One of them even said that with a good heir the best we could get is a great Hyuuga shinobi but with your beauty we could add to the clan any bloodline, clan or powerful ninja we want" he chuckled

"I-I-I" She mumbled.

"At first I thought it was the stupidest idea I have ever heard, but as it added foundations to your cause I let it pass to accomplish your naming as the Hyuuga clan leader." He opened one of his drawers and took out a tall stack of scrolls.

"Then we named you the leader and to my surprise a few letters appeared asking for your hand. I thought it was peculiar but I guessed it was normal. Here in Konoha you are a pretty well know ninja and even though your shy personality, you could have had a few admirers…"

She couldn´t believe what her father was telling her. She was chosen as the leader of the clan because she was pretty? Was she pretty? She had marriage offers and her father never told her!

"…But then we started going to other villages and countries and every place we went there were proposals. They offered money, political privileges, ancient techniques, lands, everything. I couldn´t believe my sweet little Hinata-chan could be so appreciated" He grinned as he went through the papers.

"Father…" he called her sweet? And Hinata-chan?. Was he being ironic or kind?

"But they weren´t good enough for you Hinata" he looked at her.

She opened her eyes wider. It was the first time she liked to hear good enough and Hinata in the same sentence.

"Even though the elders would have accepted a good novelty shinobi with money or lands, I rejected them. I rejected them all" He said serious.

She wanted to thank him but she couldn´t talk. This was too much information to process it so fast and her father kept talking.

"You are better than that. You deserve better" He stared firmly into her eyes and she tried to continue the stare "A jounin is to low for you, a leader of a novelty clan, better but still not enough, you deserve a ninja with an unique powerful bloodline… no, you deserve more, you deserve a Kage" He finished and throw her a scroll.

"T-t-thanks father" that´s all she could say as she opened the scroll in shock.

She couldn´t believe what she had just heard- Could it be true? Lot´s of men had asked for her hand and her father had rejected them all?. Could it be that he was making everything up? If she deserved a Kage and he gave her that scroll? Could it be him?… she smiled as she started to read.

_Hyuuga Hiashi-sama,_

_As you probably wouldn´t know this year our Kage had reached his 25st birthday. The elders of the village had recommended finding him a life partner to continue the legacy of his bloodline. They had proposed us a list of candidates in which appears the name of your daughter Hyuuga Hinata. We had decided that she is the perfect match for our leader and he agrees._

_The intention of this letter is to ask for your daughter´s hand to become the highly esteemed Kazekage´s wife. I know it´s a very important proposal for your clan and your country. I please ask you to think it through; the marriage of Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Hinata could bring peace and a powerful alliance for both countries._

_We´ll be waiting for your answer, in the meantime I remain at your service,_

_Sabaku No Baki._

Hiashi noticed how the expression on his daughter´s face changed as she found out that Gaara was the candidate.

"Father I –" She tried to say but he interrupted her again.

"So, as you could read this is a marriage proposition I can´t refuse"

She stared at him blankly. What was going on? Why wasn´t this Naruto´s letter asking for her hand? Was she going to have to marry him for the sake of the clan and her country? No way! She was not going to do that. That was too much, she could take a lot of stupid things from this clan, but not this!. She was trying to change this idiotic clan impositions, she was trying to remove the main and low branch categorization, she was not going to oblige anyone to marry someone they didn´t want. She was even going to support her sister´s pregnancy, but not at this cost. Not at the cost of loosing the love of her life, right?. Not even if they took reprisal on Neji and Hanabi. No, right?. She started to think if her own interests were more important than her sister, cousin and probably their legacy.

"Hinata. I´m not asking to answer it right now but… You should know I can´t reject this. If you don´t want to marry the Kazekage you better find a good excuse if you want to remain the Hyuuga clan leader" He looked down to return to his own things expecting she would go.

Hinata stood there for a second thinking. What would Naruto do in my place? That´s it I have to talk to him and we´ll figure something out. She thought.

"Ok father" she bowed at him and left the room.

He stood up as if he had just remembered something and got out of the room "Hinata"

She turned around.

"This is trying to prevent a war not provoking one" He finished

She stared at him.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

Hinata stood at the door of Naruto´s apartment. Why was he telling her that? Why her answer could provoke a war? Was he trying to send a message to Naruto? Did he know about her and Naruto? Their love wasn´t secret, but it wasn´t public either. Their friends knew about them and their closer group. They didn´t hide when they weren´t in private but they didn´t go out too much. They avoided Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders and of course he had never been properly introduced to them. So for the people who didn´t know about their relationship it was just a rumor. Could Hiashi be afraid of Naruto finding out of this and getting mad and declaring a war?. "No way" she mumbled. She then remembered what he told her the night before about the guy in Kumo who said something about her.

"Hey!" Naruto opened the door interrupting her thoughts.

Hinata jumped in surprise.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He knew that Hinata had to be under deep thinking if she wasn´t ninja-alert. He moved forward to hug her "Tough day?"

She relaxed in his arms. "You don´t have the least idea"

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. 07

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:07- _

* * *

- AT TENTEN´S -

Hanabi finished arranging her clothes on Tenten´s closet when the owner of the house arrived at the room.

"Hana-chan" she greeted her cheerfully

Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Look what I´ve bought for you!" She showed her some books.

"What?"

"Look! This is about pregnancy, this is for baby names and this one is to put the ultrasound pictures" She showed her the covers of the books

The Hyuuga stared at her wide eyed "I don´t want any of that"

"Hanabi" Tenten said serious and sat on the bed "Sit"

Hanabi sighed and sat next to her.

"I know you are freaked out and you probably don´t want this but it´s not as if you don´t talk about the pregnancy it will disappear"

Hanabi sighed. "It´s just… damn"

Tenten stroked her hair "There… there" She opened the book "This is your baby in the 4th month" She pointed at the picture in the book.

Hanabi looked at it as Tenten read "Your fully formed fetus, now in about its 11th week of development, measures 2.6 to 3.1 inches from crown to rump and weighs between half an ounce and seven-tenths of an ounce - about the size of a peach. The head is still disproportionately bigger than the body, but the rest of the body is starting to catch up. In fact, your baby is growing rapidly these days. The face is starting to look more human, with eyes moving closer together. Toes and fingers are clearly separate, and ankles and wrists have formed. External genitalia are becoming visible. Intestines are shifting into their proper place, too."

Hanabi stared at the picture and gulped.

Tenten smiled at her "Let me see your belly"

The young Hyuuga sighed and lifted her tshirt and jacket rebelling her baby bump.

"SO CUTE!" Tenten stroked her belly

"I can´t believe this" Hanabi stared at her hand.

"I know… Don´t worry! Everything is going to be ok" Tenten said confident.

"Hinata and I had a fight… She is mad at me because I don´t want to tell her how did this happened" she looked down.

"Don´t worry Hinata can´t be mad at anyone but you have to understand her concern. She just wants to help you"

"I Know… It´s just…I can´t face everything at the same time" She looked at the baby picture on the book.

"I know…Just remember that we are here for you" She hugged her and Hanabi hugged her back.

- AT NARUTO´S -

"Hey!" Naruto opened the door interrupting Hinata´s thoughts.

She jumped in surprise.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He knew that Hinata had to be under deep thinking if she wasn´t ninja-alert. He moved forward to hug her "Tough day?"

She relaxed in his arms. "You don´t have the least idea"

He kissed her neck and dragged her inside. She looked so troubled; Hanabi´s pregnancy was sure getting the best of her. "I´ve made dinner"

Hinata smiled widely and gave him a quick peck on the lips "I love you so much"

He took the plates and brought them to the table "You say that because I´m the Hokage now" he joked.

She giggled.

He sat right next to her "It´s the robes isn't it? I should have asked out that weird girl that was quiet fond of me at the academy"

"Who?" she frowned as she tried to remember the list of ninjas that went with them to the academy.

He smiled "It was a cute little girl, with white eyes and short blue hair. She stuttered when she talked to me, blushed and fainted. She was the only one who had faith in me then. Now with these robes it´s easy…" his voice faded.

"That was me!" she pouted cutely.

"No way… that shy little Hyuuga couldn´t be this BEAUTIFUL…" he moved his hand to held hers "GORGEOUS, INTELLIGENT, STRONG, KIND, have I said beautiful already?, HYUUGA CLAN LEADER" he kissed her cheek.

She smiled. He could always cheer her up. "It´s me N-na-na-na-ru-to-kun" she stuttered like when she was 12.

He hugged her closer to him protectively. "I don´t want to ruin the romantic moment but…That naïve stutter was SO HOT"

Hinata laughed. "Naruto-kun!"

"So, How is your sis?" he returned to his ramen bowl.

Hinata sighed "She doesn´t want to tell me how it happened, with who, when and she doesn´t have the least idea of what she is going to do"

"She is really stubborn but don´t worry, she´ll open up to you… she just needs time"

"You are probably right" she kept eating while Naruto started his 2nd bowl.

"I want to se Kiba´s face when he finds out" he grinned

"I don´t think he is the father"

"He is going to kill himself… Hehehe! Moving into the compound, with your sister and a kid. Abandoning his life of freedom to become a Hyuuga prisoner. Hehehe! Your father is going to kill him" he continued laughing.

Hinata raised an eyebrow "Why do you say that?"

He raised an eyebrow "You know I love when you are naïve but, Come on! Your father is going to castrate him and then make him marry her"

Suddenly Hinata started thinking about Naruto and marriage. Maybe that´s the reason he never asked her, because he didn't want to become a ´Hyuuga prisoner´

"You know what…" he said finishing the last noodle "I bet your sister is not telling anything because she wants to protect him of your father"

"I… I don´t think so" she thought about it.

The more he thought about it his hypothesis made more sense. He had to convince Hinata and prove his point. "Then why we hide from your father then?" He winked at her.

"Well, that´s different…" she tried to think the reasons why it was different.

He grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. He came back and kissed her in the cheek "Thanks for protecting me Hina-chan. Your father will kill me if he knew I, the daemon boy, have been dating his sweet little Hinata-chan" he chuckled.

She froze. Was she protecting him? Was her father really going to kill him? Was this the reason he never asked for her hand? Maybe she needed more time to think of how she was going to tell him her marriage proposition.

He stared at her "What´s going on?"

"Nothing..." She remembered something to change the subject "Hey! Great idea sending Neji to a mission, I haven´t thought about him but It´s probably for the best to send him away for a couple of days"

"Wha?" He remembered the mission "Oh no! That´s a real mission!"

She looked down "Oh"

"I guess luck is on our side for once" He smiled.

"Yeah… right" She sighed

"Come on!" He kissed her but noticed she seemed uncomfortable "What´s going on?"

"No-nothing… It´s just, my father came back… you know" she tried to change the subject.

"No! You are going to go in the middle of the night?" he complained.

She sighed "You know how it is".

She always managed to spend the night with him if she had a good excuse, as going to a mission, doing paperwork in her office, or going to Tentens for a sleep over. He knew that with her father´s sudden arrival she probably hadn´t made any excuse to wake up with him. "Hinata chan!" he kept whining

"What do you want me to do? Do you want to be a Hyuuga prisoner?" She didn´t know from where that came from. Was she mad at him for not wanting to marry her?

Of course Naruto never got the message and laughed thinking that she was joking about what her father could do if he didn´t find her in her bedroom in the morning and found out she was with him "You know what we have to do?"

"What?" She looked at him with her eyes full of hope.

"Going anywhere, just the two of us, I´ll made up a mission" He hugged her and whispered romantic things in her ear.

She couldn´t have hide her disappointment if it wasn´t for Naruto who was hugging her, not looking at her face and missing her expression. "I can´t leave Hanabi"

"Don´t worry about it. We´ll fix everything and then we´ll get our deserved holidays" He kissed her.

"Naruto-Kun" she sighed.

Yes he was older and experienced now but he still was a little dense.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. 08

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:08- _

* * *

- A MONTH LATER -

A month went by. The Hyuuga sisters remained almost in the same situation. Hinata continued dealing with her clan duties and Hanabi was still hiding at Tenten´s house.

Hinata always visited her sister at the afternoon to check her up and brought her food. She never again asked about the father or what she was going to do. She just was there for her. Tenten usually came too and the girls dinned and discussed about trivial things, the pregnancy issue was never the principal topic of the night. They only talked about it when Hanabi went continuously to the bathroom or she had weird cravings like adding mayonnaise to every candy or sweet thing she was going to eat. It was pretty disgusting for Hinata but she had learned to accept it. The other desire that Hanabi frequently had was Ichiraku´s ramen. At first she tried no to admit it but after a couple of days of eating with Naruto in front of her, she had to give up. After her confession she had to hear Naruto´s monologue about why ramen was the best food in the world, the worst part was that while she munched the noodles she agreed with him in every part of his speech.

Time flew by for the two Hyuugas.

Now Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi walked through Konoha´s square towards Ichiraku´s and then Tenten´s house. The young Hyuuga had to go to de doctor to do her regular check up. As Hiashi wasn´t in town they allowed themselves to walk in the open. Other thing that let them do that was the season, It was winter and Hanabi could use big jackets to hide her pregnant figure.

She thought about what had happened at the doctor´s. Tsunade had told her that she could know the sex at that time but she denied the offer. She didn´t care if it was a boy or a girl, but she didn´t say no because of that. She just didn´t want to have more information about the baby.

"I wanted to know the sex!" Naruto complained

Hanabi glared at him and Hinata giggled. Naruto had been really excited with the whole baby thing lately. He surprised like a child with everything that Tsunade told them about how the baby was growing and while Hanabi wondered at loud if he was stupid or had ever had an anatomy class Hinata thought he was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

"I let you name him Naruto if it's a boy" Naruto petted Hanabi on the head.

"Geez Thanks" She said ironically.

"Hana-chan have you thought about any names?" Hinata held her boyfriends hand.

"Well…" Hanabi sighed.

"Hey Naruto! Hinata!... Hanabi it´s that you?" Kiba interrupted the trio.

Hanabi turned around to look at the Inuzuka and panicked. Naruto and Hinata stared at her and then at Kiba.

"Kiba-Kun" Hinata said surprised.

"I thought you were on a mission" Kiba moved his sight to Naruto.

"Well! She just came back!" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yes I´m back but I´m leaving tomorrow" She said coldly

"Oh… Ok" He looked at Naruto and Hinata

Naruto looked at Kiba clearly exited about his interruption and what was going to happen. He was 100% sure that he was the father of Hanabi´s child.

"You know I just came back from one of our missions" Kiba said to Hanabi.

"Great" She said as if she couldn´t care less.

Hinata still had her doubts about Kiba and Hanabi but her sister seemed to be so uncomfortable around him, it was very suspicious.

"Err… I need to tell you something" He cut the indirect talking and looked at Hanabi who glared at him.

"We´ll live you two alone" Naruto hugged Hinata and drag her away so they could talk in private.

Hanabi looked at Hinata but couldn´t figure a coherent idea to get rid of the Inuzuka.

Naruto and Hinata stared at the two talking. He noticed how uncomfortable Hanabi was around him. "I told you he was the father"

"I can´t believe it… Kiba-kun!" She said getting the same feeling as him.

"It´s a little sad for Sakura-chan… They would have made a great couple. She is really uptight and he is a fun guy… but well, He´ll work with your sister"

Hinata looked at him "I didn´t know you were such a matchmaker"

"Well. I´m really good at love stuff you know… I´m really sensible" He said cockily

Hinata raised an eyebrow. It took him years to figure out she liked him.

"You know… I think Tenten has a thing for your cousin" He said ironic after noticing her stare.

She giggled and move to a bench with Naruto to give Kiba and Hanabi they deserved privacy "So, How was your day Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and sighed "Terrible day! I had to prepare everything for the Kazekage arrival. I don´t know what big announcement he has to do but I ´ll have to do a zillion etiquette things"

Hinata panicked. "Ka-ka-kazekage?" It had passed a month since her father told her about his marriage proposal but she had been so busy she never had the time to talk about it with Naruto. Could this big announcement be his marriage? Or maybe he was angry because she never answered him? Anyway everything was wrong because whatever it was, he was going to announce it to Naruto.

- MEANWHILE -

Kiba stared at Hanabi for a couple of seconds, expecting that now that they were alone she would talk to him or ask something, but she did nothing. Even more, she seemed really uncomfortable around him.

"What´s wrong with you?" He knew her. She had been his ANBU partner for too many missions. She was not the kind of girl who would propose to do some catching up but she wouldn´t be so cold either.

"Nothing. Why?" She looked away.

He rolled his eyes "Well… you are my partner and I haven´t seen you for a month and I´ve been doing our missions alone or with another ninjas"

She didn´t say anything.

"I thought I was your friend!" He threw his arms in the air.

"You are" She mumbled.

"Yeah right! Where have you been?"

"On a mission" She answered unemotionally.

He glared at her "Why you didn´t tell me about it"

"Because I just came back"

"Yeah right" He said ironically

"Well… I be leaving then" She turned around.

"Hanabi!" He said angry

"What?"

"Why did you disappear?" He insisted.

"We already discussed that Kiba. I was on a mission" She rolled her eyes.

"I´m not talking about me" He looked at her in the eyes. He noticed how her eyes widened for a second and her expression changed. She frowned disappointed.

He sighed "He asked me where you were?"

Hanabi looked down.

"Hanabi…" He insisted calmly.

He moved closer to the girl who wasn´t responding. He moved his hand to her chin to tilt her head up and found that the younger Hyuuga was biting her lip in an attempt to control her tears.

"Hanabi" he lamented and hugged her. The younger girl relaxed in his arms and he just held her.

The pair would had continued talking if it wasn´t for Naruto´s angry scream "WHAT?"

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. 09

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:09_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a bench waiting for Hanabi and Kiba to finish their talk.

"So, How was your day Naruto-kun?"Hinata asked him.

Naruto looked at her and sighed "Terrible day! I had to prepare everything for the Kazekage arrival. I don´t know what big announcement he has to do but I ´ll have to do a zillion etiquette things".

Hinata panicked. "Ka-ka-kazekage?" It had passed a month since her father told her about his marriage proposal but she had been so busy she never had the time to talk about it with Naruto. Could this big announcement be his marriage? Or maybe he was angry because she never answered him and she had provoked a diplomacy problem? Anyway everything was wrong because whatever it was, he was going to announce it to Naruto.

"Yeah Gaara" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him "I have a breakfast tomorrow morning with him, Tsunade and the elders"

Hinata froze. Nothing good could turn out if the elders were involved.  
Why haven´t she talked about it with Naruto? Well she never thought this could happen. She had other things in mind and she knew that if she told it to Naruto the only thing that could convince the Hyuuga elders of cancelling her marriage with a Kage was to change the groom but not its title and she didn´t want to force Naruto to marry her if he didn´t want to. He didn´t want to marry her? Then why did he tell her that he loved her? Did he really loved her if he didn´t want to marry her?. Her mind filled with questions about her relationship with Naruto. And Gaara´s visit sounded like an alarm clock in her head forcing her to resolve it quickly.

"Naruto" She stared at him serious

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Why wasn´t she calling him kun?. She never did that.

"Why don´t you want to marry me?" Her face looked so sad.

"Wha?" He did notice her stare but the statement was so surprising he just had to jump from his seat. The next time he looked at Hinata again she was crying without control.

"Hinata-chan? What´s going on?" He moved closer to her again.

She realized the stupid move she had just made. "I´m sorry Naruto-kun I didn´t want to force you into it" she sobbed.

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan? I thought you wanted this to be a secret because of your family…" He hugged her.

"Gaara…" She couldn´t stop crying "Gaara is here because he wants to marry me… He is here because he asked the clan for my hand"

"WHAAAT?" He yelled.

Kiba and Hanabi looked at them.

"A month ago my father told me…" she started to say.

He tried to process the whole information."A MONTH AGO? WHY DIDN´T YOU TELL ME?" Why was she hiding this for him? He started to panic. Hinata never hid anything to him. Why was she hiding this? The only thing that she hid was their relationship but not from him… from the clan. And now this, could it be a possibility that she didn´t want to marry him?. No way Hinata loved him!

"I thought that if I told you… you were going to feel forced to marry me" she continued crying.

At that time Hanabi and Kiba had moved between the two of them.

The Inuzuka looked at the crying Hinata and then at Naruto "WHAT DID YOU DO UZUMAKI?" He pushed him away.

It was obvious for him that Hinata loved him, but something of what she was saying didn´t make sense. "AND WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN? MARRYING HIM?" His eyes turned red and when Kiba pushed him on the chest to make him go away from Hinata, he grabbed him from the collar of his jacket.

Hanabi hugged her sister "What´s going on Hinata?". She couldn´t get what was going on? Why was Naruto yelling at her? Why was she crying?. Naruto and Hinata, never, ever fight. They were helplessly in love with each other.

"Don´t get in the middle Inuzuka" He threw him away. He crashed against the floor but quickly stood up and punched Naruto in the face.

Kiba was surprised by his attack. It was extremely rare that Naruto would be so out of control as to punch a friend."Calm down Naruto. I won´t let you hurt Hinata"

He stood up "Why don´t you solve your own issues Kiba. I have enough problems taking care of you freaking child so get the hell out of here" He was about to strike him in the face with all his might when Hinata´s heartbroken cry interrupted him.

Kiba looked at him shocked. His child?. He wondered what the hell he was talking about.

"NARUTO!"

The blond stared at her for a second, his expression was a mix of anger and hurt, then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hinata" Hanabi insisted at her sister "What did he do?".

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Kiba join them.

Hinata tried to stop crying "I… I hurt Naruto-Kun"

"What?" The two of them said at the same time. She couldn´t hurt a fly.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Hanabi said in complete disbelief.

Hinata dried her tears with her fists and looked at Kiba "Please walk her home. I have to find Naruto"

Kiba and Hanabi nodded and looked at Hinata go. They wondered what could have happened with Konoha´s most affectionate couple.

As soon as she was out of sight Hanabi tried to act as if Naruto haven´t said anything "Let´s go"

But Kiba didn´t move "Hanabi, what was Naruto talking about?" He examined her face and clothes.

"I don´t know" She tried to move away.

He thought about it. Why would Naruto say that he had a child? And why would he be taking care of him?. "Why would Naruto said something about taking care of my child?"

"I don´t know… he was angry he was probably saying the first thing that went trough his mind" Hanabi insisted on going.

"Nahh… Everything is weird… Hinata and Naruto fight. Naruto yells that he is taking care of my child. You disappear from a mission. Naruto and Hinata are clearly helping you hide. And that´s not the way to the Hyuuga compound." He pointed at where she was going "Last time I thought you were acting a bit weird but I thought that was love" He thought about everything and examined Hanabi again. She did look a little chubbier "Hanabi are you pregnant?" His light bulb lit.

She walked away. He looked at her go, knowing her that was all the answer he needed.

"I can´t believe it! " He ran behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

She looked away.

"My god! This is big!" He followed her from behind as she accelerated her steps.

"Kiba!" she mumbled trying to shut him up.

He stopped "I bet I´m the only one who knows who the father is" He grinned.

She turned around abruptly "And you are going to shut the hell up or I swear this time I´m killing you for real" her pale eyes glared at him with fury.

He stopped "My god" He covered his mouth "Does he knows? I bet you haven´t told him yet"

"He doesn´t know" she turned around and continued walking.

"Hanabi!" He followed her "Why does Naruto think it´s mine… Wait, does your father knows? Does he think it is mine too?" He gulped.

"Thank god I don´t know the mysterious ways in which Naruto´s mind works and don´t worry my father doesn´t know!" She walked so fast it seemed as she was running.

He sighed "I can´t believe it. I mean I sensed some romance but… I never thought you had gone that far" he chuckled.

"Are you going to shut up?" She attempted to grab him from the collar of his jacket but he dodged her.

"Never… I want to know all the details".

"Not in a million years" She turned around again and continued walking, this time calmer.

He hugged her "You should have gone to uncle Kiba for some sexual advice you know… At least I would have taught you the basics of protection"

"I swear I don´t care getting pregnant again and kicked out of the clan just to not have this conversation with you" She pushed him away.

He chuckled and then got serious "So, What´s the plan?" he said it as he always did when they were on a mission.

"No plan" she said boldly.

"What? No way… you are the queen of strategy".

"I already lost this mission" She looked down.

Kiba pitied little Hanabi. Of all the girls he knew Hanabi was the less motherly. He even thought she wasn´t ready for love. He blamed himself a bit for this conclusion. He knew her, he sensed she was experiencing some-kind of love relationship. He should have done something, at least advice her. He knew Hyuugas were cold and probably haven taught her anything about being in love. He knew Hanabi hadn´t got any friends to share her experiences. He had been an idiot treating her like the cold hearted elite kunoichi she played to be while she was an inexperienced little girl. He felt bad. He was probably her only friend she didn´t get it yet but this time he was going to do things right and be there for here.

He hugged her again "Don´t worry Nezumi, Back up is here. Everything is going to be ok". This time he tried to run an arm over her shoulder and she accepted it, the two of them walked towards Tenten´s house.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. 10

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:10- _

_

* * *

_It was late at night already. Hinata searched for Naruto through all Konoha without success. She had gone to his house, his office and all his regular places but he was no where to be found.

She walked again to Ichiraku to see if he had gone there after her last visit but she found the place closed.

She rested her back against the cart and looked at the stars. How could she mess it up so badly? She just wanted to do the right thing not upset Naruto. She didn´t want to tell him about the marriage proposal because her father had told her that she should have a good excuse to reject the offer. A good excuse would be a better marriage proposal and the best proposal she could get was from Naruto, another Hokage. She loved Naruto and he loved her back. She knew that if he told him about it he will ask for her hand. But he would ask for her hand because he wanted to marry her or because he wanted to save her from marring Gaara? That was the thing that bothered her and that was the reason why she didn´t told him anything.

She sighed. Probably she was too innocent to think that for some reason the Kazekage would back down his offer or better, Naruto would propose to her. Obviously none of that happened and she had to confess it to Naruto when it was too late.

Her eyes started to water again remembering what he shouted "AND WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN? MARRYING HIM?" That question felt like a slap in the face. Of course she wasn´t thinking on marring him but if she did nothing, if she had no plan, if she didn´t refuse it she was accepting it.

She couldn´t stop crying. She wanted to protect everyone always, even if they didn´t want to be protected. Sometimes she was so insecure of the others that she turned selfish.

She tried to dry her eyes staring at the sky and realized where he could be.

Hinata arrived at the Hokage Mountain and confirmed her thoughts. Naruto was sitting on top of the fourth´s head. He was about to move closer to him when she noticed that he was talking.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Naruto cried in sorrow.

Hinata didn´t want to hide but she also didn´t want to interrupt him, so she just waited for him to finish his speech from the distance.

"I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU HAD TO DIE. I GET IT! AND I HAVE TO CONFESS THAT EVEN YOU DIDN´T HAVE TOO MUCH TIME YOUR PLAN WAS PRETTY GOOD" He stood up and looked at the stars.

"PUTTING THE DEAMON IN ME, LETTING ME IN THE VILLAGE WITH THE THIRD AND JIRAYA TO RAISE ME INTO A GOOD NINJA… GREAT PLAN" He said with a faint tone of irony.

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DIDN´T THINK OF? TEACHING ME HOW TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE… NOT YOU OR JIRAYA WERE GOOD WITH THAT… AND THE THIRD HAS BEEN DEAD FOR TOO LONG" He was clearly crying.

"YOU KNOW IT WAS SO DAMN HARD TO GET FRIENDS! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT´S HARDER DAD?: GETTING A GIRLFRIEND" He shouted.

Hinata was crying and staring at him.

"LUCKILY I DIDN´T HAVE TO DO MUCH… IF IT WAS FOR YOUR PLAN OR BETTER, LUCK OF IT I WOULD BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN!" He continued angry.

"SHE DID EVERYTHING!... I WAS SO DENSE!... SHE IS THE BEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD! YOU KNOW THAT… I´VE TOLD YOU ABOUT HER LOTS OF TIMES"

Hinata bit her lip trying to prevent her sobbing noise to interrupt him.

"SHE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HER. SHE IS ALWAYS TAKING CARE OF ME. SHE IS EXTREMELY NICE! AND I´M AND IDIOT! … BUT IT´S YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME HOW TO UNDERSTAND WOMEN! AND I´M ALWAYS MESSING IT UP WITH HER BUT SHE FORGIVES ME ALL THE TIMES BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME… AND SHE PROTECTS ME AT ANY COST…" He sighed.

"SAKURA ONCE TOLD ME ONCE THAT WOMEN NEVER SAID WHAT THEY WERE FEELING; THEY JUST EXPECT YOU TO FIGURE IT OUT… I thought Hinata-chan wasn´t like that… BUT THAT WAS THE BEST ADVICE I GOT AND IT DIDN´T COME FROME YOU!".

His voice cracked "If you were here I would have known that she was trying to protect me… You should have told me that I have to be the man in this relationship. I SHOULD BE PROTECTING HER! I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO JUMPS IN FRONT OF THE ENEMY AND TAKES THE STABS FOR HER…" Tears ran down his face and crashed on the floor.

She could feel as if her heart constricted with his speech. It was all her fault, not his father or even his. "Naruto-kun".

He turned around to see the owner of the sweet feminine voice that called him "Hinata-chan" He said surprised.

She moved closer "I´m sorry".

Naruto stared at her watery eyes a little ashamed "Hinata I´m-".

"No Naruto-kun this is my entire fault… I don´t want to marry Gaara or anyone else but you. My family is used to arrange marriages but that´s another rule I´m planning to change now that I´m the leader but I was being selfish, thinking I could fix this on my own. I should have told you everything so we could deal with it as a couple" She looked down.

"Hinata-chan" His finger traced her jaw line and tilted her face. "Why do you love me Hinata-chan?".

She stared into his big blue eyes. He had stopped crying. "I love you because you are the most kindhearted and hard working man I know. You can accomplish anything. You had taught me to believe in dreams and fight with all my might to accomplish them because they can be true. I love you because you are my hero Naruto-kun" Her chin trembled a little announcing a new wave of tears approaching.

He moved closer to her and wrapped her petite body between his arms "Then why don´t you let me be your hero Hinata-chan? Why don´t you come cry your problems in my shoulder so I could fix them." He rested his head in her shoulder.

She buried her face in his chest "You have been through a lot and you have a lot of important things to take care of. I don´t want to burden you".

He pushed her a little away to look her in the eyes "Hinata you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just want you to be the happiest girl in the whole wide world. If anything is upsetting you I want to know, If I´m upsetting you I need to know. You know I´m really dense… please…" He begged "I don´t want to lose you because of my own stupidity" his eyes watered.

"Naruto-kun" He was so caring.

"Hinata-chan" He hugged her, crushing her against his chest. She could hear his sobs "Please don´t marry Gaara… I love you".

"Naruto kun!" She hugged him tightly. She would never marry anyone but him.

"I´ll marry you. I´ll do whatever your clan wants me to do. I want to spend my life with you… If I had known that asking for your hand was the only thing I had to do to be with you forever I would have done it years ago" he whispered in her ear.

She melted in his embrace "I love you so much".

He moved his face to look at her and kissed her, so passionately and full of love the seconds the kiss lasted felt like days.

They stood for several minutes hugging. She cuddled against him and he rested his chin on her head.

"I don't have a ring or anything! But I promise you that tomorrow I´ll get everything! I´ll talk to your father and Gaara and everything is going to be ok!"

"I think I´m the happiest girl in the whole universe" She kissed his neck.

He looked at her and smiled widely. "Let´s go home wife"

Hinata blushed like when she was 12 "Wife…"

"Well… Wife to be…" He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Yes husband to be" She walked along with him

"I think I have to buy a better house for a family" He said out loud as the same time he thought of it.

"Family?" Hinata stopped walking in shock.

"Yeah! I want a big family with you Hinata-chan!" He hugged her.

She smiled. "We could live in the Hyuuga compound"

"With your father?... Don´t worry I have some savings! We have to rebuild the Namikaze clan!" He sounded so happy. "THIS IS AMAZING HINATA CHAN!"

"Yes Naruto-kun this is amazing" The young couple walked cheerfully under the stars towards the blond boy´s house.

-Some minutes later –

"Tell me Hinata-chan. I mess it up with Kiba and your sister, right?" He looked down.

"Yes" She gave her a quick peck on the lips "But I bet you are going to fix it, because you are my hero"

"OF COURSE HINA-CHAN!" He smiled proudly and she hugged him.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. 11

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:11- _

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the window. The light from the sun had invaded his room announcing it was a beautiful day in Konoha.

He looked to his side and found Hinata still sleeping and cuddling against him. He smiled and hugged her.

The petite Hyuuga moved slowly her head and opened her eyes to look at him.

Naruto´s eyes widened lightly as if something had surprised him "You are so beautiful"

She kissed his nose and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "I Love you" she sounded so sleepy he had to chuckle.

"Hina-chan I thought I would never say this but we have to get up" He stroked her back.

She sighed and kissed his neck "I know" but she didn´t move and hugged him tightly.

This was weird, Hinata always did what it was correct and waking up early and arriving on time was the correct thing. She wasn´t the lazy type "Hina-chan" He tried to look at her but her face was buried in his neck.

"I´m scared" she confessed.

He melted. She was the sweetest thing in the world. "Don´t worry about it! Everything is going to be ok".

She rolled over him and looked at him in the eyes giving him the biggest and most lovingly smile he had ever seen in his life. "Thanks Naruto Kun"

That smile could make him do anything. He didn´t care the Hyuuga Clan, The sand village or even his village. He moved forward and kissed her.

- 2 Hours Later -

Hanabi opened the door of Tenten´s apartment and found her sister. "Hinata!"

"Hi!" She greeted her warmly.

"Come in" The younger Hyuuga invited her in and the 2 arrived at the little living room.

"How are you?" Hanabi asked worried.

"I´m ok… Everything is ok now" She smiled "How about you?"

"If Naruto did something stupid I swear…"

"Everything is ok Hanabi… Naruto did nothing It was all my fault but it doesn´t matter, everything is ok now"

Hanabi frowned.

"Change that face!"

The younger Hyuuga expression softened.

"Hana-chan, Naruto-kun proposed to me yesterday" She smiled.

Hanabi looked shocked

"I know… He is going to talk to father at night"

"Ok… Good luck" She said coldly.

"Hanabi, you know that it´s going to be an issue. Naruto asked me something and I think that what he asks for is correct"

Hanabi raised her eyebrow.

Hinata continued "He doesn´t want to lie anymore, to anyone of the clan, specially to father"

The younger Hyuuga knew what he meant with that. Her secret wasn´t safe anymore.

"We had been hiding it for a month… It´s time to face it Hanabi"

"Hinata!" She wasn´t ready yet.

"Hanabi… You have to do something… I promise I´d do anything to protect you from the elders. Naruto-Kun promised it to me too"

"Hinata… I can´t… I just… No… no… father… no" she looked down.

Hinata moved her hand to hold hers "Hanabi don´t worry. Everything is going to be ok… I promise"

"Father is going to be so disappointed" She stared at her sister with watery eyes.

She gave her an ensuring smile. "Hanabi, believe me no ones know more about disappointing father than me. I promise you everything is going to be ok. Father is going to be mad, we know that but believe me, he loves us and he just wants the best for us… He just doesn´t know how to handle it. He thinks that making us do what he tells is going to protect us forever"

Hanabi´s eyes widened. She couldn´t believe what Hinata was saying. She was the first person who should be mad at Hiashi, she should hate him, but no, there she was defending him. So Hinata. She had that special ability to be nice to everyone, it wasn´t logical but in some way Hinata´s calm and the fact that her sister was going to be on her side made her feel secure.

Hanabi sighed "Ok"

Hinata´s face lit up. She jumped and hugged her sister.

"Thanks Hinata"

- 1 Hour later -

The 2 Hyuuga sisters walked towards the compound.

"So… You and Kiba" Hinata asked her sister timidly.

"What?" Hanabi said clearly oblivious about where her sister was trying to get.

"He is…How…?"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "Oh… No… no… NO!"

"No?" Hinata looked surprised.

"No… no…How would you think that?" The younger Hyuuga sweat dropped.

"Well… He was really friendly to you"

Hanabi glared at her "He is friendly to the whole women kind"

Hinata nodded "Well… yes but I thought…"

"No… no… NO WAY" She shook her head.

"So… Then?"

"Hanabi, Hinata" A cold masculine voice interrupted them.

The two Hyuugas looked surprised at their cousin.

"Hi girls, what are you doing… outside?" Tenten asked them.

"Hi… we were going to the compound, to meet father" Hinata said.

"Oh!" Tenten said surprised.

"I thought you were on a Mission" Neji said to Hanabi.

"I just came back" she said coldly.

"Are you feeling ok?" Neji noticed she looked somehow different.

"Yes"

Tenten giggled. She guessed that if they were outside and going to the compound to face their father they were probably going to talk to him. Finally she would be able to talk about it with her unaware boyfriend.

Suddenly their chat was interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

"BYAKUGAN" The 3 Hyuugas shouted at the same time.

"What was that?" Tenten asked them while holding a Kunai.

The 3 Hyuugas scanned the area but everything seemed ok. "Apparently Nothing" Said Hanabi and disabled her Byakugan.

"Yes" Hinata joined her sister.

"Weird isn, it?"Asked Tenten.

Hanabi shuddered.

"Maybe someone is training…" Hinata guessed.

When the girls noticed that Neji wasn´t being part of the conversation they looked at him.

The Hyuuga male was staring shocked at Hanabi, he still had his Byakugan activated. "Hanabi! You!"

Hinata sighed. Neji must be seeing the chakra flow of Hanabi´s baby.

"Hanabi You have something in you!" He pointed at her worried.

That´s when Tenten exploded in laughs and the Hyuuga sisters stared at him.

"Tenten! Don´t laugh! We should take her to the hospital" His concern was clear in the tone of his voice.

"Neji! What do you think it is?" Tenten knew he was a little dense when it came down to these kind of things.

"I don´t know! Some possession jutsu or a Shinchuriki" He was extremely worried.

Tenten continued laughing without control.

"Mmm… It´s not that Neji-niisan" Hinata said sweetly.

Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"What?" He didn´t get why they were so careless and Tenten, she was even laughing.

The brunet gave him a quick peck on the lips and hugged him "Tell him"

"I´m pregnant" Hanabi said coldly.

Neji froze for a second an then started to laugh without control. Tenten looked at him worried he was being really out of character.

The Hyuuga sisters stared at him.

"Impossible" He continued laughing madly.

"Neji… She is" Tenten insisted.

"It can´t be Tenten" He laughed "Because to be pregnant she has to… and she is little kid…"

"I´m not that little" Hanabi said coldly and Hinata glared at her.

"And no one could do that to my little cousin…" His wicked laugh started to fade out "Because I´ll kill him" He said dead serious.

Hinata and Hanabi gulped.

"Neji… calm down!" Tenten said but she was interrupted by another explosion. This one was big.

"BYAKUGAN!"

The 4 of them looked at the source of the noise.

"The Hokage building!" Neji said cold.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed. She could see a great chakra explosion and it belonged to him.

Neji automatically stood in front of his cousin "Hinata, you are not going anywhere".

"But Neji! Naruto-kun it´s there!"

"I know and he is the Hokage… calm down!" He noticed that a big fight was going on and he knew what happened in the last battle that Naruto was involved and Hinata was around. He was not going to let her jump in the middle of the fight. Naruto would kill him, Hiashi would kill him and he would kill himself if something happened to her.

"You don´t understand, He is fighting Gaara and its all my fault" She tried to move away.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked catching her wrist and pulling her back to where she was.

Hinata glared at him and started to collect all her chakra to push him away from her.

"Hey guys" Tenten interrupted them.

The 2 Hyuugas looked at her. "Sorry to butt in but Hanabi had just ran away"

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. 12

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:12-_

* * *

Naruto walked towards the Hokage´s building. He was unconsciously whistling a happy tune. Yeah, he was really happy. There was nothing that could boosted more his day than waking up with Hinata.

They had spent an incredibly romantic night enjoyed an ultra relaxing sleep and some minutes ago they had just finished breakfast. The Hyuuga went to her sister's house and he was going to his work.

He sighed, he had a big day. He frowned. He had to talk to Gaara and explain him that Hinata was his girlfriend so he should find another girl to marry. He knew Gaara for a long time by now and he was one of the most trustful Konoha allies. He was sure that after explaining his point to the Kazekage everything was going to flow with ease.

He arrived at his office; Shizune was at the door waiting for him.

"Naruto, Temari, Gaara and Shikamaru are already in" The brunette told him.

He nodded and the two of them entered the office.

The Kages greeted politely and for the first couple of minutes the group was involved in a trivial conversation. After that Shikamaru brought the topic of the Ninja training exchange program. An idea that the lazy shinobi was planning with the people of Suna. It consisted in sending academy students to other villages to get some cultural and specific training.  
They talked about that for almost two hours, everything pointed out that after that topic the reunion was going to be over.  
This was a good thing for Naruto, it was common that novelty and high rank shinobis didn´t care too much about marriage. It was just another way of alliances between ninjas or clans. The blond Hokage was positive that Gaara should have been forced to marry Hinata just because she was from Konoha and it would only improve the bonds between the two villages.

"Well I guess that´s practically all we have to discuss" Concluded Shikamaru. While the group nodded and affirmed.

Temari, Shizune and Shikamaru started to move away when Gaara interrupted them.

"Naruto, I would like to discuss something with you in private" The red head said coldly.

Temari looked at him clearly not knowing what he was planning.

"Sure" The blond answered.

"Ok we will wait outside then" Shikamaru said and the other ninjas left the room.

Naruto sat on his Hokage chair, Gaara was just in front of him. The blond examined his expression, he was extremely stoic. He was that kind of guy that you couldn´t see what he was thinking of. He reminded him of Sasuke or Neji, cold or how girls said cool. Yeah that kind of personality was like a chick magnet, he didn´t know why. Luckily for him Hinata wasn´t a regular woman or maybe she was the exception that confirmed the rule because Naruto was totally the opposite, his face expressions reveled exactly what he was thinking, he was as translucent as water.

"Naruto I would like to ask you something in a more personal aspect" He said.

"Yeah of course. I also would like to discuss something of that matter with you too"

Garra´s expression was the same or maybe he could see something as if he was a little surprised with his words?. He nodded.

"I happen to be interested in a woman"

Naruto sighed. Ok here we go, he thought. Here comes the speech about selecting a Konoha kunoichi to strengthen the alliance between Konoha and Suna.

"This woman is one of Konoha´s ninjas and a member of one of the most influential clans of the ninja world: Hyuuga Hinata"

"Yes… well" He said softly trying to interrupt him politely.

But Gaara didn´t stop his speech and looked at him really determined. "A month ago I sent a letter to her clan proposing to her marriage and I still haven´t gotten any response"

"Well that´s what I wanted to…"

"Please Naruto, let me finish" The Kazekage interrupted him a little too aggressive in his opinion.

The blond frowned.

"The real thing is that I don´t truly intend to marry her" he looked down. He could sense he said it sadly.

Naruto couldn´t contain his sigh of relief which Gaara noticed and glared at him.

"I don´t want to force her into marry me… I just want to see her." He concluded.

"What?" Naruto said surprised.

"I´m in love with Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto, I just want to see her to tell it to her" His voice cracked a little.

"WHAT" Naruto yelled.

"What you heard Naruto. I wanted to ask you if you could help me get to her. I have a little hope that if we can talk about it she will understand that she loves me back too" He looked down in a mix of sadness and shame of confessing such thing.

"No… NO… It can´t be" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Gaara looked at him. This time his face showed his anger "What?" He couldn´t believe that Naruto wasn´t going to help him.

"I´m sure Hinata doesn´t love you. I don´t know from where you got that stupid idea" He said clearly in an irritated tone and standing up.

Gaara stood up "I know her. I know what we had been though and I´m positive she loves me back. Anyway I don´t have to prove you anything"

"You don´t know Hinata. She would never love you!" He said frowning madly.

Gaaras left hand curved into a fist and his right one grabbed Naruto from the collar of his robes. "What would you know? I know we had something special, I just don´t know why she suddenly disappeared"

Naruto didn´t know what was going on. Why was Gaara telling him that. There was no way that he and Hinata could have something, less something special. But then, why he would act like this?. He was cold and now was burning with anger. Was there any possibility that he was saying the true and Hinata and he had something? Why would he lie with something like that when it could bring to diplomatic differences?. Naruto pushed him away with enough force to hurt him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gaara glared at him.

"I don´t know why you are lying but you are not coming closer to Hinata" He ordered him.

"What? Why? I´m not lying" He moved closer to him and pushed him back. Naruto crashed against the window cracking it.

"Hinata loves me" Naruto said gripping his teeth.

Suddenly Gaara felt his word break down. Maybe this was the reason Hinata had run away from him. She was with Naruto. He couldn´t believe it. The Hinata he knew would never hide something like this to him and he was sure that they have shared something special. "NO WAY" He punched him in the face cracking the whole window and sending Naruto out of the building.

He needed to talk to her. Yes he had gone really far but maybe now he could get to her or at least know the reason of her disappearance "You are not getting in the middle of us!" Garra yelled from his office.

Naruto couldn´t believe what was going on. He landed at the back of the Hokage building he was in the middle of the city. He didn´t know what was going on but he was not going to let this maniac near Hinata.

Gaara landed on the street and move closer the blond to continue the fight. In a couple of seconds they were surrounded by ninjas that help escape the civilians and then tried to stop them without success.

In a few minutes all Konoha realized that a big fight was going on next to the Hokage building. Naruto and Gaara where fighting with all their strength, sand, clones, rasengans, kunais, etc flew all over the improved battleground.

Hinata, Tenten and Neji arrived at a close place, right where Temari and Shikamaru where.

"What´s going on?" Hinata asked them.

"I don´t know! Gaara said that he wanted to discuss something in private with Naruto and then we heard and explosion and now they are fighting like if we were on war" Temari said.

Hinata panicked. Could it be for her? For Gaara´s marriage proposal?. No way.

"We are waiting for Kakashi or Tsunade too se if they could stop the fight" Shikamaru commented.

Neji looked at the battlefield with his Byaakugan. They were fighting fiercely, It was life threatening just to be standing near, getting in there was almost impossible… only maybe for the most powerful ninjas.

"NEJI! IS THAT!" Hinata pointed at the battlefield.

The 2 of them where the only one that could see what was going on with they bloodline ability so the rest just stared at the dust cloud in the direction they said.

"HANABI!" Neji shouted.

Naruto´s 3rd tale formed as soon as he stood up from the floor where Gaara´s punch had dropped him.

Gaara gripped his shoulder, he was sure that Naruto had broken a bone there with his rasengan and he was just in 2 tales. If he wanted to win he needed to do more, in the end he was fighting with probably the most powerful shinobi from this era. He extended his right arm and pointed at the blond with his hand. "SUCCESIVE SHOT, SAND DRIZZLE" he created dozens of sand bullets that shower the battle area and aimed at Naruto.

"GAAAARAAA" A female yell called him.

Naruto watch it in slow motion. A female figure stood in between the two of them just when Gaara shot his attack. He could see how the girl danced through the drizzle of bullets avoiding them when the amount of projectiles turned too much. Suddenly everything was in silence. The cloud dust dispersed and the attack was stopped. He could se a long haired female fell unconsciously on the floor.

"NEZUMIII" Gaara yelled and run towards the Hyuuga.

Naruto couldn´t believe it. Hinata, again, got in the middle of the fight? Gaara had hurt Hinata? Was she dead?. He felt his anger getting the best of him and the rest of the Kyuubi tales forming.

Neji and Hinata arrived at the middle of the battlefield just before Gaara could reach to Hanabi.

The older Hyuuga got quickly to her little cousin and checked her pulse.

"SOMEONE CALL TSUNADE!" Neji desperate cry invaded the scene.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. 13

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:13-_

* * *

The beeping sound of the monitor equipment invaded the silence of the room. Inside Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Tenten stared at the unconscious Hyuuga lying on the bed of the Hospital room. The group looked solemn. Neji´s clothes were covered in blood, Hinata had one arm bandaged and Naruto had his clothes tore and covered in dust.

Hinata let go Naruto´s hand and moved to inspect Hanabi´s condition. She looked at her sister and remembered how they had ended up like that.

FLASHBACK

Gaara gripped his shoulder. He was sure that Naruto had broken a bone there with his rasengan and he was just in 2 tales. If he wanted to win he needed to do more, in the end he was fighting with the most powerful shinobi from this era. He extended his right arm and pointed at the blond with his hand. "SUCCESIVE SHOT, SAND DRIZZLE" he created dozens of sand bullets that shower the battle area aiming at Naruto.

"GAAAARAAA" A female yell called him.

Naruto watched it like in slow motion. A female figure stood in between the two of them just when Gaara shot his attack. He could see how the girl danced through the drizzle of bullets avoiding them, rapidly the amount of projectiles turned too much and his vision was obstructed. Suddenly everything was in silence. The cloud of dust dispersed and the attack was stopped. He could see a long haired female falling unconsciously on the floor.

"NEZUMIII" Gaara yelled and run towards the Hyuuga.

Naruto couldn´t believe it. Hinata, again, got in the middle of the fight? Gaara had hurt Hinata? Was she dead?. He felt his anger getting the best of him and the rest of the Kyuubi tales forming.

Neji and Hinata arrived at the middle of the battlefield just before Gaara could reach to Hanabi.

The older Hyuuga got quickly to her little cousin and checked her pulse.

"SOMEONE CALL TSUNADE!" Neji desperate cry invaded the scene.

"Neji!" The dark haired girl looked at her cousin.

"She is not breathing" He said.

Suddenly Gaara appeared in front of the Hyuugas "What? Why?" he looked desperate.

"Hinata! Naruto!" Tsunade come into view and yelled at her.

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto coming towards them transformed into an 8 tailed monster.

"I didn´t mean to" Gaara lamented.

Neji and Tsunade glared at him "We have to take her to the hospital ASAP"

"GAAARAAA" Naruto growled.

"Hinata!" Tsunade insisted and the girl ran to her lover.

Naruto in his beast form aimed with his huge claws to everything that was on his way. Hinata dodged every attack with extreme expertise and moved forward the blond.

"NARUTO!" She yelled at him. When she was at merely inches from him the Hyuuga leader jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and slamming her lips against him.

Naruto froze at the sound of her voice and when he felt her kiss he calmed down and turned into his regular self. He hugged her tightly trying to ensure that she was ok.

When the Hyuuga broke the kiss the blond stared dazed at her. "Hinata-chan Are you Ok?"

She was crying "Hanabi…" she looked back to where Gaara was but they were alone.

"What?" he looked her go away.

"Tsunade took her to the hospital"

END OF FLASHBACK

"She is stable now" Sakura finished and looked at the gloomy group.

The door of the room slammed open and Hiashi entered in. Everybody in the room panicked and looked at him. This was it. They knew it. Hiashi was going to kill them; he had so many reasons it was difficult to predict which one he was going to select to blame them.

His face expression showed pure fury. "YOU" He pointed at Naruto.

The blond gulped.

"I´m going to move every connection I have to kick you out of the Hokage position!" His sight moved to Hinata "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, YOU CAN´T FAIL AT THAT TOO"

Hinata looked down and Naruto gripped his teeth.

"YOU TOO NEJI!" He pointed at him.

Hinata and Neji looked down ashamed. Naruto was about to say something to defend his girlfriend when Tenten glared at him.

"WE ARE DECLARING WAR TO SUNA!" He continued shouting to no one in particular.

Sakura intended to point out that they were in an intensive care unit where yelling was not allowed. "We should probably leave him alone with Hanabi" she dragged the group outside, that was the best option to ensure silence.

Everybody went out but Tenten who closed the door and locked it. Neji noticed it and tried to open it again without success.

"We are in the ICU!" Sakura complained.

Neji gave up and looked at Hinata who was standing a few meters away from him. Naruto was standing next to her but she wasn´t paying attention to him.

Neji sighed.

Inside the room Tenten moved to the bed where Hanabi was. She sighed when she discovered the former Hyuuga leader crying next to the unconscious girl.

He glared at her "Tenten! What are you doing here!"

"Hiashi-sama…"

"You can´t be here!"He was mad "You are so disrespectful!" He gripped his teeth angrily "I forbid you to come to the compound ever again! You won´t be allowed to see Neji either!" He continued his threats.

She sighed again and moved next to him "She is stable now" she commented.

He was so angry, she felt as if his sight sent laser beams to her. "She is going to be ok. She is tough".

He gulped "Tenten you have some nerv!".

"Everybody is scared but I´m sure that she is going to regain her conscience soon" She smiled at him.

Suddenly his angry Hyuuga eyes covered with tears. "Tenten" his voice cracked.

Tenten grabbed Hanabi´s hand and put it on top of Hiashi´s.

"I train her to be the perfect kunoichi. How could she end up like this" he held her hand.

"You want my honest opinion?"

He sighed this time. After all those years that Neji and Tenten had been a couple Hiashi had grown accustomed to see her around. He would never confess it out loud but he was quite fond of the brunette, he could see why Neji loved her. She was strong, intelligent and most of all trustworthy. He knew that she loved Hanabi and Hinata like sisters and treated the Hyuugas as family. Yes she was too hot headed in his opinion, especially when it came to defend her loved ones. She had faced him for Neji and now she was doing the same for Hanabi. In a strange way Hiashi respected her and maybe she was the only person to whom he could open up.

"Your girls are tremendous ninjas, thanks to you I guess. Exceptional human beings, thanks to the Hyuuga education, maybe? but they luck of something, they carve for affection and that's really thanks to you"

"What?" He was mad again.

"You are too cold. When someone show them they care about them, they just don´t know how to deal with it. When they find someone that loves them back they… loose it."

"I know Hinata but!" He started to say but she interrupted.

"I´m talking about Hanabi" she stated.

"Wha?" He looked at her clueless.

"Hiashi, promise me you are going to calm down and back down everything you said to Hinata, Neji and Naruto"

He snorted. Who did she think she was? She should hang the 3 of them for this! The 4 of them, Tenten too.

Tenten looked at Hiashi serious "Hanabi is pregnant"

"WHAT!" He jumped from his seat.

"What! How? It can´t be!" The fury returned to his expression.

"Don´t worry the baby is ok" she continued as if she wasn´t listening to him.

He froze. "TENTEN!"

She grabbed his hand and lifting the covers she put it on top of Hanabi´s belly. Hiashi looked at her still in shock. She smiled widely at him. "That´s a Hyuuga kick!" she commented.

Neji was so angry about the whole thing, he wanted to kill Naruto for loosing it, but they were at the hospital, he couldn´t do anything.

Naruto was furious also, in first place with himself but right behind him was Hiashi. How could he say those things, he should put him in place, he was the Hokage god damn. He looked at Hinata who was lost in her thoughts. She was acting as if he wasn´t there. Was she mad at him? Probably. Well she had the right to be. He looked down ashamed.

Hinata was off. Her mind didn´t quite get why everything went wrong. Did she do things wrong? Was it her fault? Or Hanabi´s? Or Naruto´s? She felt weird for the first time in her life she was in the middle of a mess and deep down she felt that it wasn´t her fault, that she didn´t deserved this. She didn´t planned for this to happen, this couldn´t be her fault too.

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba looked at her.

She looked at him, who interrupted her from her deep thinking.

He hugged her. "Don´t worry Hinata-chan she is going to be ok"

She felt Kiba´s arms around her and suddenly remembered that her sister was in a coma, her body relaxed and she started to cry without control.

Naruto looked at her sobbing in Kiba´s arms and frowned. Again, he wasn´t the hero. He balled his fist.

"Naruto, Tsunade and the elders are looking for you" Kiba said to him. He felt pity for his friend; he knew that he wasn´t a bad guy, just too impetuous but this time ha had gone too far.

The blond nodded "Hinata-chan… I have to…"

"It´s ok Naruto. Don´t worry" She interrupted him coldly.

His blue eyes filled with tears. He tried to look at her but when the Hyuuga leader felt his gaze she looked down. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The door of the room opened again and Hiashi and Tenten got out.

"Neji, Hinata, we are leaving" Hiashi ordered.

Tenten moved to her boyfriend "Go take a shower, I´ll stay with her until you come back" She kissed his cheek.

Neji nodded and soon the Hyuugas were out of the hospital.

Sakura looked at Tenten and Kiba. "What the hell happened?

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. 14

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:14-_

_

* * *

_

"UZUMAKI NARUTO" Tsunade´s voice sounded strict and severe.

The blond was sitting in the middle of a huge room. In front of him were Konoha´s elders sitting next to a large table, between the two of them Tsunade walked nervously.

The Hokage looked at the floor and listened what she said.

"We have heard your explanations but they don´t seem to be enough to stop the political implications that your reckless behavior provoked" she said balling her fist.

He didn´t answer.

"You had put too much in risk: your village, Konoha´s nijas, civilians, diplomatic relationships and even your title as a Hokage" she raised her voice trying to call his attention but it was useless the boy didn´t seem to be affected with her speech.

She turned around and looked at the elders "However, we could not forget your accomplishments as a Konoha Hokage" she looked at him from the corner of her eye "We have decided to respect your position as long as you guarantee that our relationships with Suna are going to remain as strong as before this episode" She turned around violently

Naruto stood up, bowed quickly and turned around to go.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled at him.

He looked at her. His eyes looked empty and sad. The older woman froze and he continued his exit in silence.

llllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllll

Inuzuka Kiba knocked the door of an apartment.

"Who is it" Shikamaru opened the door.

"Hey!" Greeted him cheerfully "I need to see Gaara"

"He is not here" The Nara answered coldly.

"Yeah right! Come on!. It´s important… for him" he insisted.

"Tsss" Shikamaru opened the door. He could hide him from several types of ninjas but not from an Inuzuka´s nose.

Kiba entered the apartment and greeted a surprised Temari.

"Wha?" The blond asked her boyfriend

"He is behind the second door on the left" He pointed and looked at Temari "Troublesome" he sighed.

The short haired boy moved to where he pointed. When he opened the door he found Gaara sitting on a chair in deep thinking.

"Hi!" Kiba entered in.

"Inu!" He said surprised.

"Big mess, ha?" He moved closer.

The red head looked down. "I just… I didn´t want to end it like this"

"I know" He sat on the bed in front of him.

"I would never hurt her!" He looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I know!"

"I´ve heard that you send a letter to Konoha´s elders asking for forgiveness"

Gaara nodded "I don´t want to turn this into a war… I never did. I just wanted to talk to her" he looked down again. "If she told me that she was in love with Naruto I would have gone"

Kiba sighed. "I want to help you"

Gaara looked at him really surprised. "What? Why?"

The brunette scratched the back of his head "Because it´s such a big chaos! And I´m her friend"

"Inu" He said moved.

"It´s Kiba" he grinned.

"Thanks Kiba-san" He bowed.

llllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllll

"Hina-chan, how is she?" Tenten asked Hinata who was sitting next to Hanabi´s bed. She had been in the hospital for the whole morning.

"She is stable, just like yesterday"

Tenten moved closer the unconscious Hyuuga and brushed her bangs away her face. "The baby?"

"Sakura says it´s perfect"

The brunette looked at Hinata "Don´t worry Hina-chan. She is going to wake up. She is just running away for a couple of days" she smirked.

Hinata sighed "I envy her"

Tenten looked at her surprised.

"I don´t want to deal with any of this" she looked down.

"Hey! You are the leader! What are we going to do without you!"

"Tss… You are a better leader than me, you can handle my father. You are not loosing hope and you are encouraging everybody"

Tenten held her hand. "Me? No way! I just got mad at your father. You were the one who was keeping everyone together"

She looked at Hanabi "And look how we ended"

"Don´t say that!" She nagged Hinata.

The Hyuuga leader looked down.

"Hinata, why don´t you go to your house and take a shower. Rest a little. I´ll stay here"

Hinata sighed and stood up "thanks" She went out of the room.

llllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllll

"No kissing in the halls children" Sakura said to Neji and Tenten.

Apparently the brunette had jumped to passionate-kiss her boyfriend in the middle of the hospital. They broke the kiss at the sound of Sakura´s voice, Neji blushed madly.

"You are so envious" Tenten mocked the pinkette.

"You have no decency" Sakura glared at her.

"I´m so in love I can´t contain myself!" She hugged Neji.

The Hyuuga looked uncomfortable.

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking through the halls.

"Neji, I love you!" she said

"Tss… I´ll see you at dinner then!" he said coldly.

"Give me a kiss… I´m going to miss you till then!" She followed him behind.

"Tenten we ar-" but she shut him up with a kiss.

"See you later!" She waved at him and walked back to Hanbi´s room.

When she arrived at there she found Kiba standing at the door.

"INUZUKA!" She punched him on the head.

"OUCH! What´s that for!" He asked surprised while he rubbed his head.

"You suggest Neji that Hiashi followed my advise because he ´likes me´" She said furious.

Kiba chuckled.

"Kiba! He is sickly jealous and you know what he thinks of Hiashi!"

He put his arm in front of his face defending from Tenten´s punches "Hey! Neji is my friend… he asked my opinion and I told it to him!"

"Kiba! How could you think something like that!"

"Because men only eat their pride when they are trying to get into someone´s pants"

Tenten rolled her eyes "Hyuuga´s have principles"

"so?"

"Kiba! He is old… "

"So?"

"He could be my father"

"so?" He stared at her blankly.

"Arrg… I´m not going to discuss this with you! Just don´t give Neji weird ideas!"

"And you don´t give them to Hiashi!" he grinned and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I talked to him. He is coming at midnight" He said serious.

Tenten nodded concerned.

"Hi Ko, I´d like to see Hinata" Naruto talked with the Hyuuga at the gates of the compound.

The older nin looked down "She is already sleeping Hokage-sama"

Naruto´s eyes widened in surprise. It was a little early for the Hyuuga to be sleeping already. "I really need to see her" he moved forward.

"I can´t let you in" He said coldly and got in his way.

"KO!" His eyes glared at him angry. "I´m your Kage… This is an order"

"You can´t come in… It´s an order" He gulped.

"I´m your leader!" He yelled and grabbed him from the collar of his vest.

"You can´t come in, It's an order… from my leader" He looked away.

Naruto couldn´t believe his ears. He stood frozen for a couple of seconds until he let him go. He turned around and walked away.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. 15

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:15-_

Naruto sat on a bench, stared at the sky and remembered the words of the Hyuuga guard "You can´t come in, It's an order… from my leader". He wasn´t reveling against the Hokage power he was giving him the information that Hinata had ordered that he couldn´t contact her.  
He couldn´t have lost Hinata over this, right? She was unconditional to him, right? Then why she didn´t want to see him. His eyes filled with tears.

Illlllllllllllllll AT THE HOSPITAL lllllllllllllllllllll

Tenten and Kiba talked outside Hanabi´s room. It was midnight and the hospital was extremely quiet.

"Gaara should be arriving anytime soon" Kiba commented.

Tenten sighed worried.

"What?" The inuzula asked.

"How the hell we ended like this?" She asked to no one in particularly.

It was Kiba´s turn to sigh.

Illlllllllllllllll FLASHBACK 1 YEAR BEFORE lllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto sat on the big chair in the Hokage´s office looking through the window.

"Hokage-sama They have arrived" A knock on the door and Shizune´s voice interrupted him.

"Come in" He turned around and watched as 2 Anbus presented before him. One was slim female with long dark brunette hair, almost black. She had a mouse mask. Next to her was a tall male with short spiky brown hair he had a dog mask and right beside him followed a big white dog. Both of them bowed and greeted their superior.

"Inu, Nezumi It´s your first mission together. It´s a simple one but I need to send a pair of my best ninjas for diplomatic reasons, I guess you should understand" Naruto said.

The 2 Anbus nodded.

"Here is the scroll, I´ll see you in a week" He concluded and with that the 2 Anbus disappeared.

llllllllllllllllll 3 hours later lllllllllllllllllllll

The pair walked into the woods towards their mission destination.

"Damn! Is so hot!" The male complained and took off his mask.

The girl with the rat mask stopped "You can´t do that! We are Anbus"

"Oh come on! It´s 50 degrees out here, no one is around and you don´t have to be a mentalist to know who I am" Kiba said looking at Akamaru who followed them closely.

She rolled her eyes behind the mask "That´s not the point"

"Come on Hanabi! You should be melting too"

"What?" She said surprised for a second, he had known who she was. Then she realized that with his powerful nose he could discover her easily.

"So… I´m in a mission with one of the elite ninjas of Konoha" He commented.

She didn´t answer and continued walking.

"What was the mission about… I didn´t read the scroll"

She sighed. She couldn´t believe how carefree he took this job. "We have to go to Suna and escort the Kaze kage to another country"

Kiba yawned "Great, at least I could get a few rare spices that are only sold there"

"What kind of spices?" She asked intrigued about an unknown formula for a healing medication or powering ointment.

"It´s called Zaatar. You have to try my Zaatar chicken… Delicious" he licked his lips.

She didn´t say anything but she knew she couldn´t take this guy seriously.

"So how´s your sis? I haven´t seen her in months"

"She is ok. She is busy with the clan duties" She tried to stop this meaningless chat.

"You are taller… Well I guess the last time I saw you, you were still a kid. How old are you now?" He continued.

"I´m 18" she said coldly.

"Well, you still are a kid" He joked.

She didn´t answer.

Hours passed and Kiba decided to stop trying to build a conversation and just walk quietly to Suna.

When the night arrived Kiba asked "Hey Hanabi there is a little village a few miles from here, we could spend the night in a hotel in stead of camping"

"I rather camp. Let´s stick to the original plan and get to Suna as soon as possible"

"Oh come on! We have to be in Suna tomorrow at midday. We could be there in 5 hours if we run. I need to eat god. I know a good tavern there"

"You are not going to stop winning until I say yes , right?"

"Yey!" He cheered.

In an hour they had hid their Anbu outfits and masks and looked like regular passer bys. They arrived to the little town and directed to the tavern to eat.

Kiba stared at Hanabi.

"What?" she asked frowning.

"You are not a kid anymore" He said moved.

She rolled her eyes.

Kiba examined her. She had long dark hair, she was slim and athletic. Her skin was pale like every other Hyuuga. She looked very similar to Hinata, In a way she remembered him of a younger Hinata but she was different. Her eyes weren't sweet and caring as her former teammate, she looked angry, every time.

"Stop staring at me"

"You look like Hinata… in a way"

"Shut up" She sipped her drink.

"But… without the kind part"

She glared at him.

"And the big boobs" he sipped his drink.

She jaw dropped. No one had been so disrespectful to her and her family ever. "look…" she started to say.

"… but you are cute anyway" He grinned.

She was frowning angrily at him, about to yell at him about his comment but she stopped and a shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

"Ohh that´s really cute" he chuckled.

"You are an idiot… I´m going to pay" She stood up.

"Let´s order something to drink"

"We are in a mission Kiba!" She couldn´t believe this guy.

"Not till tomorrow… but I guess I forgot you were a kid, I just order for myself."

She rolled her eyes.

An hour later Kiba had managed to get a bottle of sake and he was enjoying it while Hanabi sighed at the table.

"Come on! Let´s go Kiba!" She punched the table.

"Just relax" He poured some sake on her glass.

She sighed again "I´m not going to do it"

"This is the worst date I´ve ever had" He complained.

"This is not a date!" She yelled angry.

He shrugged, finished his glass and hers as she walked out of the tavern.

IIIIIIIII The next morning IIIIIIII

Kiba and Hanabi were arriving at suna.

"Boring! An exhibition fight against the Kazekage" Kiba complained.

"That´s the most interesting event of the whole mission… I want to fight a Kage" She smirked under the mask.

He sighed and put on his mask as they arrived at Suna´s gates.

Temari and Kankuro where waiting for them. They greeted them and the group moved inside the city. They went directly to a huge dome that was in the east part of Suna.

They entered the building and went to the dressing rooms. Inside there Temari commented the rules of the mission: Gaara would have a sparring match against the two of them and then he will pick his personal escort for the rest of the mission.

Kiba didn't seem too exited about it but Hanabi couldn´t wait to have a fight with one of the most powerful ninjas of this era.

"Inu, you´ll go first" Kankuro called him and pointed at the way out to where the fight was going to be.

Kiba sighed and followed his command.

Hanabi moved to the grades to observe the fight. After a couple of minutes she was bored. It was clear that Kiba wasn´t even trying and the Kazekage didn´t do much.

After 20 minutes Gaara got tired and finished him off with his famous sand burial technique.  
Hanbi rolled her eyes behind her mask. That Kiba was lazy.

"Nezumi, your turn" Kankuro called her and she jumped in front of Gaara.

As soon as Baki ended yelling "Fight" Hanabi was attacking Gaara with all her might.

The Kage was a little surprised at first. This Anbu was being serious.

In these times of peace, these kinds of exhibition fights were common. They did it to practice and to test other villages ninja abilities.  
After more than 20 minutes of frantic battle. Mainly Gaara defending and Hanabi attacking. The Kazekage was in position to affirm that this was the best exhibition fight he had had since the war was over.

Hanabi was getting a little frustrated. His defense was really good, she needed another plan. She activated her Byaakugan to see how his sand worked. No matter where she aimed he directed his sand with his chakra and made a shield to cover himself. The sand was really hard so her attacks never reached the target.  
She grinned under the mask. Ok, she had an idea but she´ll have to be fast, really fast.

Gaara just defended her attacks and waited for her to get tired. Yeah, his technique was a little arrogant but he was used to win with that. This Anbu was good but not as good to make him sweat. To add fundaments to his ideas this Konoha ninja hadn´t realized but she was attacking him in the same rhythm, that way it was very easy to read her moves. 1,2,3 kick. 1,2,3 punch. He thought.

She kicked him, a sand shield appeared in front of her feet and in a poof of sand smoke she flew to the other side of the dome. As soon as she noticed that he was confident with his attacks she started to move faster and run towards him. He moved backwards and created sand shields in front of him, suddenly he didn´t see her anymore.

At the grades all that Kiba, Temari and Kankuro could see were different sand explosions in several places.

In a split of a second everything was a big cloud of sand. Gaara searched for his opponent without success, he decided to retreat all the sand from the air to regain the vision of the dome. Unexpectedly a silhouette appeared in front of him. He tried to make a shield but the sand was too slow to form it before Hanabi connected a direct punch into Gaara´s face.

The Kazekage flew away and crushed against the floor. Hanabi waited for him in the classic Hyuuga defense position.

Temari, Kiba, Baki and Kankuro jaw dropped.

Gaara stood up really pissed and surprised. His face was covered with blood. He touched his nose and looked at his red hand. "You win"

Hanabi couldn´t believe it. He quitted.

Gaara disappeared in a poof of smoke. She could see how Temari talked with Kiba and then left.

The Konoha ninja´s were left alone in the dome.

"You are mad" Kiba said to her.

"What? Why?" She said angry.

"You broke his nose" he added.

She chukled "Well… he deserves it. He was being really cocky standing there, not fighting. That´s what you get when you underestimate me"

Kibi sighed "Baka. You can break a Kage´s rib but not his nose. He is going to be the laughingstock in the next Kage´s reunion"

"He should have fought back then" She folded her arms.

"Nobody fights for real against a Kage unless its war…geez. You´d better go and apology now!" He ordered.

"What!... No way!" She complained.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. 16

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:16-_

* * *

Hanabi knocked softly on the Kazekage´s office door.

"Come in" He yelled from inside.

She opened the door. Inside was Gaara behind a big desk. He had his nose covered by a bandage. He frowned as soon as he noticed it was her.

"Err… Kazekage-sama. I don´t want to waste the time on your busy agenda. I just…" she gulped and tried to remember the exact words that Kiba advised her to say "I´d like to apologize for my overreaction in the fight, I just got carried away and forgot it was a sparring match" she bowed.

Gaara opened his eyes widely when he heard her voice.

She expected for him to say something but after a couple of seconds of silence she moved her sight to his face.

"You…" He stared at her figure and then at her mask "You are a girl"

"Yes…" She answered surprised.

He chuckled.

"What?" She noticed his arrogant stance again, like in the fight.

"It was an interesting match. I accept your apologize, I was going to offer another sparring session but you are girl… I don´t like to fight girls, I always end up holding back" He sat behind his desk and stared at his papers waiting for her to go.

She jaw dropped behind the mask. This guy was unbelievable how he could say something like that. She balled her fist.

"You are right" she said coldly.

He looked at her again. Why was she still there?.

"You shouldn´t fight me…I already broke your nose. How embarrassing would it be to get your ass kicked by a girl?… again" she said serious.

He stood up and glared at her. How could she be so disrespectful?

She gulped a little scared. Maybe she had gone too far.

He chuckled. "See you tomorrow Nezumi. We are leaving at six"

She nodded and left the room.

Illlllllllllllllll THE NEXT MORNING lllllllllllllllllllll

Kiba and Hanabi waited for the Suna ninjas outside the Kazekage building.

"You are even more arrogant than him. How could you say that?" Kiba asked her.

"He is an ass. Who does he think he is?" She shuddered.

"A Kage…" He answered softly.

They were interrupted by Temari and Gaara exiting the room.

"Inu, you´ll go with Temari. You´ll take the east road" Gaara ordered and gave him a huge backpack.

"Nezumi, You´ll go with me. We´ll go west". He added another huge backpack to his back.

In this times of peace missions were mostly related to guarding precious things such as gold, silver or money for different villages on their journey for transactions. Most of the criminal activities in these days were related to thievery by ronin ninjas.

"We should get to the next village in the wind country in 5 hours. You´ll join us. Then Temari and I, We´ll do the transaction with one of the lords of the village and we´ll come back" He commented the plans.

"I should get the backpack. You already have weight on your back" She extended her arms hoping he´ll give her the backpack.

"Let´s go" He ignored her completely and started walking.

She heard Kiba´s chuckles and frowned.

They walked in complete silence for several hours. It wasn´t uncomfortable, they were quiet people.

"Byakugan" She said and placed her hand in his shoulder trying to stop him. "We have company"

He turned around. They ended back to back expecting the enemy attack.

"They are 15, they are forming a perfect circle around us and coming up. You stay here. I´ll take them out"

He looked at her.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms" She yelled.

Gaara watched her move. Once someone entered within range of her field of divination, she assumed a Gentle Fist stance and delivered the attack.

He could see how in seconds enemies were flying away product of her high-speed attack.

The attackers didn´t seem to be high level ninja so he just stood there and left her take care of all of them.

He had a glimpse of her personality yesterday in their battle and in his office. She was arrogant and wanted to prove she was a great ninja. He thought he should let her demonstrate it to him.

After a couple of seconds the kicks and punchs twister ended and Gaara and Hanabi were the only ones standing.

"Ready" She yelled at him.

She vas a few meters behind him. He chuckled she was really overconfident.

Suddenly one of the ´corpses´ near Gaara woke up and jumped to attack the Kage.

Hanabi looked at him but he wasn´t reacting. She ran towards him realizing he was not going to defend himself in time.

"HEY!" She yelled at him and jumped in front of the attacker quick enough to use her rib to protect him from the attack and kick the enemy away.

"What? Is it too much for you?" He asked in a clear teasing tone.

She landed crouching in front of him. "No" She gripped her teeth. She wasn´t counting he would act like a civilian.

She grabbed her rib. It hurt. The guy who kicked her was wearing some kind of iron boot with a huge pinch. She tried to continue walking as if nothing had happened.

He chuckled again. She was good, really good. They kept on walking.

He noticed her heavy breathing. "Tired?". He asked amused.

"No" She answered firmly.

Actually , Hanabi hadn´t noticed yet. She just felt a little pain around the rib cage. The last kick she received had broken a rib making it tear the lung. She was getting trouble to breath, even more with a mask covering her face.

The 2 of them stopped all of a sudden. Their unconscious enemies stood in their feet again, like zombies coming back to life.

She put her arm in front of her hurting rib, protecting the area and adapted fighting position.

"Don't worry. My turn now" Gaara said from behind. "Sphere of Sand" He yelled. He completely surrounded them with his Shield of Sand to further increase his guard against attacks. He then used the Third Eye to watch his opponents' movements and control sand as necessary to battle them.

Hanabi didn´t quite get what was going on. Suddenly everything was black and the air was getting denser. She was really having trouble to breath.

Gaara concentrated in forming the spikes to attack their opponents and failed to notice that her breathing was coming in gasps.

When he completed his attack, getting rid of the enemies, he dissolved the sphere.  
He turned around to comment something when he saw her collapse on the floor.

"Hey!" he ran towards her.

"I can´t breath" She tried to say in an anxious breathing tone. "I´m…" and everything was black for the young Hyuuga.

"Hey" Gaara checked her pulse she was alive but unconscious.

Illlllllllllllllll SOME HOURS LATER lllllllllllllllllllll

Hanabi opened her eyes. She was in a comfortable bed in something that looked like a hospital and by the scenery on the other side of the window she was still in Suna.

"You are awake" A male voice called her attention.

"What happened?" Hanabi asked Gaara who was sitting next to her bed.

He stared at her eyes and didn´t answer.

She felt a little uncomfortable by his stare and then she remembered she wasn´t wearing her mask. "My mask"

"It´s ok… I´m the only one who saw your face, and the doctors but they don´t know you are an Anbu. I had to remove your mask for you to breath" He said a little nervous "You broke a rib… and it pinched a lung… then you collapsed because of the luck of air" His eyes were fixed on hers.

"Oh…" she looked down. A stupid injury got her out off the stupidest mission she had ever done and as if that wasn´t enough she had revealed her face.

"Either way I won´t tell I saw your face… and I don´t know your name so you could be anybody". He pointed at the mask that was next to her on table.

His stare was getting her a little nervous. "I´d better put the mask on"

"Your eyes are completely white" He felt he had to say it before she covered her face.

"Yes." She confirmed uncomfortable.

"Your skin too" There was something about this girl that really intrigued him. First it was her personality and now her appearance. She was so unique.

She stared back at him not knowing what to say.

"Like snow" he stared at her in daze.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted them.

"I´d better leave you alone." Gaara stood up.

"O…K..." She answered grabbing her mask and putting it on.

"Get better quickly… I´m looking forward to that sparring match" He said going out.

She thanked god she was wearing her mask when Kiba entered the room and couldn´t see her blushing expression.

Illlllllllllllllll END OF FLASHBACK: AT THE HOSPITAL lllllllllllllllllllll

Tenten and Kiba continued talking next to Hanabi´s room door.

"Inu" Gaara called him

The two Konoha ninjas turned around to see the Kazekage right in front of their eyes.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. 17

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:17-_

* * *

Illllllllllllllll AT KONOHA´s PARK lllllllllllllllllllll

Neji was walking back to de compound when he bumped into Naruto who was sitting on a bench looking sad.

"Hey… Naruto" Neji called the blond a couple of times until he looked at him.

"Neji" He stared at him, he looked a little off. He had a dark black shadow under his eyes and they were glistening as if he had been crying.

He was angry at him but there was too much going on. The best thing would be to make peace with the blonde "I´m going home, wanna come?" He asked Naruto knowing that if he was down the best medicine would be seeing his cousin.

"I…" Naruto hesitated on telling him that Hinata didn´t want to see him. "I don´t want to bother Hinata… she is under a lot"

"What?" The older Hyuuga said surprised. They haven´t been apart from each other since they had started going out, just for missions and he was right in front of him doing nothing. "You don´t want to see her?" he frowned.

He looked down "I didn´t say that"

"Naruto! What the heck! She needs you" He imposed almost shouting.

The blonde looked back at him, his eyes full of tears. "She doesn´t want to see me"

"WHAT?" Neji was speechless.

Illllllllllllllll AT THE HOSPITAL lllllllllllllllllllll

Tenten and Kiba continued talking next to Hanabi´s room door.

"Inu" Gaara called him

The two Konoha ninjas turned around to see the Kazekage right in front of their eyes.

"Gaara" Kiba greeted him.

"Hello" The Kage greeted Tenten. "How is she?"

"She is stable but unconscious" Tenten answered.

Gaara looked down. "Can I see her?"

"I think you should" Kiba said.

Gaara moved to open the door. "Thanks"

Kiba looked at him enter.

The 2 remaining ninjas stood in silence for a couple of minutes until "Do you think It´s ok not telling him about the baby?" Kiba asked.

"I don´t know. I guess that if I were her I´d like to tell him the news" Tenten answered.

"I hope this helps her" Kiba sighed.

Illlllllllllllllll FLASHBACK lllllllllllllllllllll

"I can´t believe we have another mission in Suna" Kiba complained.

He and Hanabi were walking towards the wind country. She didn´t answered.

"It´s our 4th time in 3 months… an all you do is spar with him." He looked at her but she was speechless. "And I get to do stupid mission with Kankuro".

Kiba wasn´t an idiot he knew that something should be going on with Gaara and Hanabi. Judging for the two of them it could be just that: sparring.

"What do you want me to do? He is the only ninja that can keep up with me" She said in that arrogant Hyuuga tone.

"Oh… He is the only one" Kiba mocked her.

"I didn´t mean it like that!" She said angry.

"Oh! Come on… you like him" He continued teasing her.

"Shut up" She folded her arms and continued walking.

"He is totally into you anyway." He said.

She hesitated a second in ask him how would he know but the topic was to embarrassing for the young Hyuuga.

"He is always calling us for ´Missions´ then he just want to spar with you" He knew she was listening. "Nezumi, let´s go to the dome. Inu you have to help Kankuro to… blaa…" He tried to mimic his voice.

She continued walking appearing she wasn´t paying attention.

"Thank god Kankuro knows places… At least I have some fun at nights" He grinned.

Hanabi walked faster leaving him behind talking alone. Somehow Kiba´s words made her think of Gaara. She really liked spending time with him. Did that mean that she liked him?. She didn´t know.

IIIIII THE NEXT DAY IIII

Gaara and Hanabi finished their morning sparring at the empty dome. She sat on the sand and waited for him to get some water. They had been following the same routine for the last months. He would ask for her for the mission. Her partner would be sent off for another mission and they would train together for the rest of the week.

She looked at him walking back with the water. She really liked training with him. He was strong, skilled and he enjoyed the same things as her. Not that they talked much about likes, she just knew.

He handed her the bottle and sat next to her. She pushed her mask on top of her head and drank the bottle.

He stared at her fascinated. It was always the same when she removed her mask and she always blushed. "Stop staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable…you know, to reveal my identity to you" They always had the same argument.

"You are not breaking any rules. I don´t know who you are" he said softly and sipped the water.

"You know I´m a Hyuuga" She glared at him.

"Ok… that´s for your eyes but that´s all… I don´t know your name so you could be any Hyuuga…"

She sighed. The 2 of them remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"I went to Yukigakure last week, I couldn´t stop thinking about you" He commented. He seemed a little forward but he was being honest and oblivious to what it could mean.

She blushed. She knew he was being sincere but it didn't prevent her from feeling a little anxious about it.

"Because of the snow…" He finished.

She looked at him. She tried to figure out what was going on. The conversation she had had the day before made her wonder if maybe Kiba was right, she really enjoyed spending time with Gaara. She liked him, that was true. She stared at his green eyes, she really liked him, maybe in the way Kiba was suggesting. Could he like her back? She wondered.

"Do you like snow?" She asked.

He looked away her face for the first time in several minutes. "I don´t know… It´s something so strange to me, the first time I saw snow I couldn´t believe it… I guess it intrigues me" He ended up looking at some sand slipping between his fingers.

They were in complete silence for several minutes. For the first time she felt a little uncomfortable around him.

She looked down embarrassed "I really like spending time with you… I mean… training…. And all"

He looked at her "Me too"

She looked quickly at him to find him grinning softly. She felt her heart skip a beat and returned him a smile.

His expression changed and he started blushing again. "You are very pretty"

Her eyes opened widely.

"I mean… your face… the smile… I don´t know…" He said uncomfortable and looked down.

"I don´t know either" She looked away.

They stood like that for some uncomfortable seconds until Hanabi extended her finger to touch his hand. He quickly entwined his finger with hers and in a split of a second Garaa was holding her hand. They remained looking forward as if nothing was going on but inside their chests their heart was beating at full speed.

Illllllllllllllll THAT NIGHT lllllllllllllllllllll

Hanabi had finished bathing a few minutes ago, she was changing her clothes when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly put on her mask and answered it.

"Hi" Gaara said. "You haven´t eaten yet, right?"

"Nope" She answered.

"Great come with me" He dragged her by the hand to another room.

Inside the fancy room was a table set for two.

"No one is here so you can take your mask" He offered her a seat.

"Why? Are you doing this?" She asked pulling her mask up.

"I really like spending time with you so I thought how about eating" He sat in front of her.

Sometimes Hanabi and Gaara´s conversations seemed a little forward for the 2 inexperienced teenagers they were. But it was only that, inexperienced teenagers saying out loud what it crossed their minds not knowing what it could really mean if you thought about it as flirting.

"Oh ok" She sat.

"Do you like chiken?" He asked

"Yes" she stared at the plate which had a gourmet presentation of the dish.

They chat a little about the food they liked and then remained quietly while they ate.

They were never uncomfortable in silence but lately something was different. They didnt know why but recently there had been more blushing and quietness.

"A Konoha team is in town" he brought something to talk about it.

"Really? Do you know any names" she asked.

"I only know Nara. He comes regularly to Suna"

"Oh yes. I know" She smiled

"What?" He asked intrigued about her expression.

"He is your sister´s boyfriend right?"

Gaara´s expression was clueless "I don´t know"

"Well, I don´t either… I just thought about it because they are always together and he comes all the time…" She sipped a glass of water.

"I never thought about it but you must be right… I don´t know about those things" He looked away.

"Well I´m not interested in that either, It's just that… my family had been full of romance lately, my sister, my cousin…" she said trying to sound tough

"You are not interested" he remarked.

She blushed hard. "I mean… well I don´t know… It doesn´t seem so interesting"

"Romance?" he asked honestly "I don´t know nothing about that… Temari doesn´t tell me anything and Kankuro, well he talks a lot but I don't think his stories are about love" He looked back at her.

"I just know you turn stupid" Hanabi said coldly.

"Really?" this was a weird topic of conversation for the young Kage but he had always been a little intrigued about those things and talking it with her seemed right.

"I've notice that when someone in my family falls in love they totally loose it. Their love one turns their first priority" she added fundaments.

He analyzed what she said "What's your first priority now?"

"Get stronger" she didn´t have to think it over.

He nodded "You are really strong my now"

"Thanks"

"I think It would be interesting to experience something so intense as to change your objectives" he affirmed.

"When you put it like that it does sounds challenging"

They remained in silence thinking. "How would you know if you are in love?" He asked as if she was the source of the truth.

"I don´t know about that. I´ve never experienced it." She looked down blushing lightly.

"Mmm I guess I´ll ask Temari then" he pointed out.

"yeah I bet she would answer better than me"

He smiled at her and they spend the rest of the night almost in silence until they finished dinner. Then He walked her to her room and when she was about to close the door se called him.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Would you explain it to me?" she blushed "When Temari tells you about how do you know if you are in love?"

He froze for a couple of seconds, mesmerized by the innocent look that she was bearing. "Y-y-yes sure"

"Thanks, good night" she closed the door.

IIIIIIIII The end of the week IIIIIIIIII

The end of the week arrived and the anbus had to return to Konoha. Hanabi was going out of her room when she bumped into the Kazekage.

"Nazumi" He called her.

"Hey" she moved closer to him.

"I came to say goodbye" he smirked

She smiled behind the mask.

"Let me see your face" He asked

She sighed and took of her mask, knowing they were alone.

"I really miss you when you aren´t around" He confessed.

She blushed lightly "Me too" He was making her eve more uncomfortable. Something was weird with him, she couldn´t quiet describe it but he seemed anxious. If he would be her enemy she would definitely say that he should be planning something by his change of attitude.

Suddenly, she couldn´t tell how, Gaara was coming closer, really closer, clearly invading her personal space and she was frozen. She the fastest ninja in Konoha, couldn´t move or avoid what was coming at her. All she did was look into his eyes and feel the soft caress of his lips over hers.

Illllllllllllllll END OF FLASHBACK: AT THE HOSPITAL lllllllllllllllllllll

Gaara entered Hanabi´s hospital room. the silence was rhythmically interrupted by the bipping sound of the monitoring machine. She layed on a bed with her eyes closed. He moved closer and stared at her face.

"Hanabi… That´s your name, Shikamaru told me" He brushed a few hairs away her forehead.

"I wanted to tell you a lot of things… but I guess that the best I could do now is to tell you I´m sorry" His eyes stared to fill with tears "I hope one day you will forgive me… and if you don´t… I´ll understand" He moved his hand to be on top of hers. "Just get better… I know you are tough and you can beat this"

He stood a couple of seconds in silence staring at her face "I´m really sorry" he sniffed.

"When you wake up I let you break my nose again and my jaw… and… you can kill me if you want… I won't mind, I deserve it" He tried to control the flow of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You see… The thing was that… I realized I was in love with you… and I had to see you…and you never came back to Suna" he gripped her hand "I was desperate"

"I want to be here for you Nezumi… but this is a big mess… I shouldn´t be here… I can´t leave you but I don´t want to make you go through anymore trouble" This time he looked at her entire figure laying on the bed and he noticed the bump around Hanabi´s belly.

"Nezumi You!" He said shocked.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. 18

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:18-_

* * *

Illllllllllllllll FLASHBACK lllllllllllllllllllll

Gaara had just left Nezumi in her room after their dinner. He was thinking a lot, especially about love and couples so when he found Temari and Shikamaru walking by, he didn´t hesitate in calling his sister.

"Temari I need to ask you something"

"Sure" She looked at him and waited for his question.

"Mmm… In my office and it´s strictly confidential" He said and moved away.

Shikamaru looked at her and shrugged

A few minutes later the Suna siblings were alone in the Kazekage´s office.

"So… Gaara?" The blond asked a little intrigued.

"That Nara is your boyfriend?" He asked roughly.

"Wha?" She was honestly surprised.

"Do you like him? Do you love him?" He continued.

"Why do you want to know that?" She was a little defensive.

"Is it secret?" He was intrigued.

"Well… No… It´s personal" She said blushing

"What does it means?"

She didn´t like to discuss her love life, even less with her younger brother "It means that it´s private… I don´t want to talk about those things"

"Why?" He really didn´t get it.

"Because I don´t" She said firmly

He sighed defeated.

"Why are you so interested in that" She asked after he calmed down and she wondered why he was inquiring her.

He looked at her "Nezumi told me that Shikamaru was your boyfriend because you two are together all the time"

She blushed again "Well… That´s… because" She searched for an excuse "YOU ARE ALLWAYS CALLING HER TO SUNA AND WHEN SHE COMES YOU TWO ARE ALLWAYS TOGETHER" She pointed at him. There´s no better defense than offense.

"Yes I realized that! That´s the reason I wanted to ask you how do you know if you like somebody in a romantic way" he blushed softly.

"OH!" She got it. She smiled, her cold hearted younger brother asking her about that was just too cute. "Yeah you like her" she affirmed.

"How would you know!" He asked extremely surprised.

"I know you… I know" she said matter of factly.

He sighed "That´s not what I´ve expected"

"And she likes you back so everything is cool"

"How do you-" He stopped asking knowing that the answer was not going to satisfy him.

She stood up and was about to leave the room when she told him "Do you want to prove it?"

He looked at her intrigued.

"Kiss her" The blond opened the door and left the room.

The red headed boy stared at the door thinking. He had had a few questions at the start of the conversation, now he had thousands.

Illllllllllllllll END OF FLASHBACK: AT THE HOSPITAL lllllllllllllllllllll

Gaara was sitting on a chair in the hall next to him were Sakura, Kiba and Tenten.

"When she came to the hospital her whole body was dangerously injured by your sand drizzle but her belly" Sakura told him her status.

The red head couldn´t believe what was going on "She is pregnant… that´s why she disappeared"

"I do think so, she hid it from us too but I think she was trying to run away from this" Kiba told him.

"Yes she wanted to go away but Hinata stopped her, but she never told us that you two were… a couple"

He looked at her, his expression was desperate "You probably would think that I´m stupid but… we really didn´t know what was going on… we just enjoyed being together. I guess I speak for both of us"

"Look Gaara, visiting hours are over" Sakura glared at Kiba "We made this exception because of the circumstances but you shouldn´t be here… go home, get some sleep, be back tomorrow"

Kiba grinned at her as a quiet thank you.

"I don´t want to leave her… She had been through all this alone… I… I´m the worst" He looked down.

"Hey! Don´t say that… It´s a complicated situation but everything is going to be alright, you have to fix things with Konoha and the Hyuugas so you can officially visit her. We are going to help you meanwhile but you have to do that part" Tenten smiled.

He nodded "thank you… really… I owe you"

Illllllllllllllll HYUUGA COMPOUND lllllllllllllllllllll

Tenten arrived at the compound. It was really late and every Hyuuga must be sleeping, she thought. She moved to Neji´s room when she noticed the office light on. She went to spy who was there.

"Hinata-chan"

The Hyuuga who was focused on reading some scrolls looked at her "Tenten-san"

"What are you doing up and here?" she asked surprised.

"Finishing things for the clan"

"It´s 3 am"

"It´s important"

"Sure…." She said ironically "How are you?"

"I´m ok… pretty bussy" for the first time Tenten was surprised by her voice tone: she sounded so, so… Hyuuga.

"And Naruto?" she wanted to know how far her denial would go.

"Mmm… I don´t know I guess he is ok " she kept on reading the scrolls.

"You guess?"

"Yeah…. I´ve been really busy I haven´t seen him yet" she was really putting her whole effort in not making eye contact.

"Hinata you are scarring me. You sound like your father" The brunette said a little worried.

"I wish I could had been more like father so nothing of this would had happened" This time she looked at her.

"Now you sound like an idiot"

Hinata stood up "I think I´ll go to bed now"

Tenten put on her way "Look Hinata! You should be mad at Hanabi for hiding this from us, you could be mad at Naruto for fighting without thinking, you must be mad at Gaara for getting yourself in the middle of this but you… You can´t be mad at yourself"

The Hyuuga looked at her firmly until her chin started to tremble "What if she doesn´t wake up… or if something happens to the baby"

"Everything it´s going to be ok" Tenten hugged her "And even if something else happens, It´s not your fault Hinata"

The young heiress hugged her back and started crying in her shoulder. At first it was a soft sobbing until it turned out of control.

"I´m really mad at Hanabi and Naruto" She confessed in a waterfall of tears.

"Thank god! you are human" Tenten comforted her.

"I know she is in a coma but HOW COULD SHE HIDE THIS FROM ME AND ACT SO IMPULSIVE!" Hinata fisted her hand.

The older kunoichi patted her back. "I know…"

"AND NARUTO! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE THE DAY NOT COMPLICATE EVERYTHING!" She continued crying but her words were tinted with fury.

"I know" The brunette just tried to calm her down.

"I´m trying to remember that I love them… specially Naruto… but I´m so mad I can´t keep it in mind" she confessed a little afraid.

"It´s ok Hina-chan, let it all out and then take a good sleep" She broke the hug to look at her into her eyes. "What you had with Naruto was a very idealistic relationship, it´s not bad to get mad every now and then. Just don´t worry about it, talk it out later with him. You are just maturing into and adult relationship"

Hinata sobbed a little and nodded.

"Come on, let´s go to bed" Tenten dragged her outside her office.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. 19

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:19-_

* * *

Hinata looked at her sister who lay unconscious in the hospital bed, it had been a week since she entered in a coma. Sakura had told her that the baby was great but it would be too dangerous to try anything to wake Hanabi up while she was carrying the child, so they all had to wait until she regains her conscious on her own or… she didn´t want to think about the other option.

She looked at her face, she was her same old little sister. Then she looked at her body and noticed her pregnant belly, she still couldn´t believe it.

She thought she knew her, she thought that she wasn´t interested in romantic stuff but apparently she was wrong. How could she go so far? She wondered.

IIII FLASHBACK: 7 months ago IIII

"Neee Hinata-chan" Naruto called her softly.

The two ninjas were laying in the grass of Konoha´s forest. It was a beautiful day, they had trained together and enjoyed lunch.

She cuddled against him "Yes" and kissed his neck.

"Next week" he moved his face to look into her eyes.

She smiled, next week was their anniversary.

He tried to look serious "You had been assigned to a special mission" he coughed.

"Really?" she wondered what he had in mind.

"It´s an L-Rank mission"

"L rank?" she raised an eyebrow.

She looked so cute he had to kiss her and he did.

She giggled.

"We have a 1 week mission to investigate the springs of Kawa no Kuni, It´s a love rank mission" he smiled

"REALLY!" She hugged him excited "I Love you Naruto-kun"

OOO Later that day OOO

Hinata was telling the news to Tenten, they were really excited when Hanabi joined them.

"Hi Hana-chan!" Hinata greeted her.

"Hi, father gave me this for you" She handed her a letter.

The heiress started reading the paper while Hanabi sat next to Tenten

"Hey Hana-chan do you want any present from Kawa no Kuni, your sis is going to celebrate her anniversary with Naruto" She smiled

Hanabi just rolled her eyes and poured some water on her glass.

"Oh No!" Hinata complained sadly.

"What?" Tenten asked intrigued.

"I Can´t go, I have to go to Suna for the clan" she sighed.

"Oh crap! The whole week?" Tenten asked

"Yeah… Naruto is going to be really disappointed, Its very hard for him to arrange any vacations"

"I´m sure he finds a way to change it for another week" she tried to minimize the inconvenient so Hinata wouldn´t be sad.

"Yes" Hinata said softly.

Tenten looked at the heiress, she pitied her. She was always working for this ungrateful family, not getting any free day and when she had the opportunity to go and have some time for herself she had to cancel it because she was always second. She wanted to help her, Hinata was always for her and Neji.

"Are you going to eat that?" Hanabi pointed at her sister plate.

When Hinata answered "No you can have it" The younger Hyuuga was already eating her muffin.

The brunette sighed, come on this Hyuugas! She thought. There was Hinata all gloomy and Hanabi didn´t care. Sometimes it was hard to think that those two were sister, they were completely opposites. Opposites speaking in personality terms, physically they were really similar. Then she realized something maybe could help her friend "Hey! I have an Idea, so you can go to Kawa no Kuni!"

Hinata looked at her.

"When was the last time you went to Suna?" Tenten asked

"I don´t know… years ago, I guess I was a genin" The heiress answered.

"And how are your relationships with Suna ninjas, do you have friends there?" Tenten knew that question was pretty stupid Hinata had just a few friends due her shy nature.

"Mmm… No, I´ve seen Temari a few times in Shikamaru´s birthdays… that´s all"

"Great! Temari is here for a month. I run into Chouji this morning and he told me!"

Hinata looked at her intrigued but the brunette suddenly changed her sight to Hanabi

"Hanabi, you love your sister, right?"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"You know you two are pretty similar"

"NO WAY!" Hanabi jumped.

"I don´t think that´s a good idea" Hinata mumbled figuring out what she was thinking about.

"Come on Hanabi! Just do your sister a favor… she is always sacrificing herself for the clan"

"I can´t!... I don´t know anything about protocol and what should I do in those occasions" Hanabi shook her head.

Tenten read Hiashi´s letter "Come on! you just have to dine with some people and you´ll go with Neji and Ko I´ll talk to them so they can help you"

Hinata didn´t say anything. She knew this wasn´t right but she wanted so much to take this trip with Naruto that maybe if Tenten convinced her sister…

Suddenly Hanabi started to think about Gaara, he knew her face but he didn´t know who she was. If she did what Tenten was proposing he was going to think she was Hinata.

"Please Hanabi" Tenten pleaded "After this your sister and Naruto will surely owe you one, a big one" she winked at her.

Then Hanabi looked at her sister. What Tenten said was true, she was always sacrificing for them, doing the worst job so the clan would be ok. Also she always used her influence around Naruto to get Hanabi in the best missions, and she was really influential around the blond hokage. She could say she owed them that. "OK" she´ll figure out what to do with Gaara later.

"REALLY!" The heiress jumped and hugged her sister.

Hanabi grinned softly.

IIII END OF FLASHBACK III

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called her friend "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at her "Hi, I´ve heard Hinata is here" he commented softly

"You look awful" she said noticing the bags under his eyes.

"I feel worst… She haven´t talked to me since the day I fought Gaara" he said looking down

"Hinata? Really?" she couldn´t believe it.

"Yes" he continued staring at the floor.

"Well, you really mess it up this time but I´m sure she is mad at you but she will forgive you" she smiled

"I Hope" He sighed.

"Come here, she is in Hanabi´s room" The pinkette guided him to the room.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" he said when they arrived.

"Anything for you Naruto" she patted his head and left him alone so he could encounter Hinata.

When he opened the door, he found the room empty. Only the unconscious form of Hanabi remained at the bed. He noticed the window open and the waving curtains. He was sure she had escaped through there when she sensed him. He bit his lower lip to prevent him from crying.

He moved to sit next to Hanabi, he felt he owned her an apology.

"Hey kid, I´m sorry" he said looking at her face.

"I never wanted this to happen" his sight shifted to her belly "I´ve heard the baby is ok… I know you are tough so wake up. "

He took a deep breath "You are worrying your sis. She needs you."

He looked ad the window "She must be suffering so much, Her boyfriend is so stupid… he hurt her so much" He looked back at her "You should wake up to kick that bastards ass, he is strong but you too, So come on! Wake up, please for Hinata" he begged.

He started sniffing "She is such a good person, she doesn't deserve this" he sobbed "Please Hanabi wake up, I don´t mind if she never speaks to me again. I love her and I´ll always will she doesn´t deserve to suffer" he cried.

The sound of the door opening made him look at it. It was really late at night, he just hoped it wasn´t Hiashi.

"Naruto" Gaara looked at him surprised.

"Gaara"

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. 20

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:20-_

* * *

IIII FLASHBACK: 7 months ago IIII

Naruto rested his head on the crook of Hinata´s neck. They were enjoying a relaxing bath in the beautiful springs of Kawa no Kuni.

"After this I think your sister won my heart" Naruto sighed

Hinata giggled "Yeah I owe her" she closed her eyes

"Nee Hinata, why does your father wants a Hyuuga in every village?" He kissed her neck.

She sighed "I guess he wants us to be like a Konoha embassy, also learning jutsus from other villages wouldn´t hurt" she knew that the last part was probably the real intention of Hiashi´s meetings.

"But you are not going to move, right?" He looked at her worried.

She smiled "Miraculously I´m the leader and I belong to the main house in Konoha"

"Ohh the leader, how fancy!" He mocked her. He knew her title embarrassed, not for the role but for the name.

She frowned cutely.

"So… leader" He kissed her neck.

"Baka" she complained softly.

"Are you calling the Hokage a baka!" He jumped away and looked at her serious

She smiled briefly "I´m sorry Hokage-sama. I didn´t mean it"

Naruto´s cheeks blushed as soon as she called him by his title "That was so disrespectful to the hero of Konoha" he sat next to her.

"I'´m so so sorry" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"In the end I´m so merciful, you are forgiven" he relaxed.

"Thank god" she sighed

"…Or not" He quickly grabbed her , carried her in his arms and jump to the middle of the pond.

"AHHHH" she yelled until she was underwater. Naruto joined her seconds later and kissed her.

IIII AT SUNA IIIII

"CHEERS!" Ko yelled

Neji, Hanabi and he were at a table in a local bar. Apparently the group was celebrating something, well at least ko.

"It´s amazing Hanab…ta! I think your father is going to give me a promotion" He sounded tipsy.

"I did nothing" she mumbled

"NOTHING? I been to almost ten meetings like this with your sister, we always told everyone that we want to be an embassy of Konoha in their country and they politely freak out and the negotiation never ends" He sipped his drink "I was starting to think that the only option was to marry your sister with some foreign ninja"

Neji didn´t commented but he was also surprised, he had been to a few diplomatic encounters like this one and Ko was right, no one ever seemed to like the idea. This time it was different, the Kazekage quickly said yes and offered a huge territory in Suna to place the Hyuuga compound, it was almost as big as the one they had in Konoha. It was also true that his young cousin haven´t talked or done anything special to achieve that result, It was as if seeing Hanabi had made Gaara trust in their proposition.

"Your sister is not going to believe it…We all thought you were going to blow it"

She grinned

"In a good way… FOR THE HYUUGA TENSAI! Not only as a kunoichi also as a leader" He winked at her

She sighed.

1 hour later Ko was completely wasted Neji dragged him to his room and she walked to her own separated room that the people of Suna had arranged for her.

She thought about what had happen. How could something so important actually happen? She did nothing for it to happen; she just stood in silence the whole meeting. She noticed the instant of surprise in Gaara at seeing her but that was all. Then they exchange a couple of glances, but nothing else, clearly no one would suspect about what was going on with those two. In the other hand Gaara will never suspect she wasn´t Hinata, that was really bothering her. She didn´t want to lie at him, she should probably go find him and tell him the truth. And if he gets mad at her for lying at him? Or worst if not only him but the Suna council feel betrayed and the repercussion would be against the clan?. She didn´t want to compromise the clan in this. It wasn´t her clans fault Gaara knew her face, it wasn´t her sisters fault either, she should take the blame on that. She stood at the door of her room. The meeting was a success she should probably stop thinking about it, go home and the next time she came to Suna she´ll explain things to Gaara in a way he´ll understand her motives.

She opened the door and sensed she was not alone. Before she could activate her Byakugan someone approached her, she charged it and ended up straddling it against her bed, a Kunai on its neck.

"Nezumi" Gaara called her softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" he grinned

She moved away from him. She was nervous.

He sat next to her and detected her uneasiness. "Do you want to go train tomorrow?"

She felt so wrong; it was as if the guilt was consuming her "NO!"

"Ok" He noticed he was making her nervous. "I probably should go"

She didn´t want him to go. She wanted to be with him, the good thing about doing this stupid favor to Hinata was to get another chance to be with him. Her hand grabbed his and he stopped his movements.

"Stay" she mumbled.

He looked at her and her face softened.

After a couple of minutes of being in silence he said "So Hinata…"

She stopped him "Don´t talk"

His eyes grew bigger in surprise. She squished his hand and he remained in silence.

Moments later she rested her body against him and he embraced her. She was so tight he noticed that something was bothering her but he also knew she didn´t want to talk about it.

She sighed again. This time he didn´t know what to do but he tried kissing her. When his lips touched hers Hanabi knew he was telling her that he was there for her no matter what was going on, so she relaxed. She relaxed in the feeling of his kisses and caresses and stop thinking. They spent the rest of the night doing that, well they didn´t know exactly what they were doing but they knew it felt comforting and caring and right.

IIII END OF FLASHBACK IIII

Gaara and Naruto stared at each other in complete silence frozen, too shocked to do something. Only the rhythmically bipping sound of Hanabi´s monitor invaded the silence of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked not happy, he was the one who started this.

"Look Naruto" He said calmed and looking at Hanabi

"No! I don´t know what happened but I love Hinata so I´m not going to interfere anymore. Just tell her that I´m sorry" He moved away. First Hinata wasn´t talking to him and now Gaara was visiting Hanabi, it was clear that something was going on between those two.

"Naruto" He followed him. "NARUTO" He yelled outside the room, the hospital hall was empty.

The blond turned around.

"I been searching for you" he kneeled down "I´m sorry. I hope you could forgive me"

He was a little surprised by his kneeling down

"I just want to be here with Ne- Hanabi. I´ll go as soon as I know she is ok"

Naruto´s eyes grew bigger, why did he want to stay with Hanabi? Why was he kneeling down for forgiveness? "Gaara, you are… the father?" the pieces started to connect in his head.

He nodded.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of running steps. Ino ran pass them.

"What´s going on?" Gaara asked.

"Hanabi is coding" She opened the door of the room.

Gaara and Naruto ran behind her.

"What´s going on?" The kazekage asked worried.

A couple of nurses entered the room and surrounded her bed while Ino checked her.

"We have to take the baby out" Ino yelled back at them as they drove her bed towards an operation room

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!

.


	21. 21

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:21-_

It was 2 AM. Naruto nervously walked from one end to the other of the hospital hallway, Gaara stood frozen at the door of the OR. It had been an hour since they took Hanabi and they had no news about what was going on in there.

A nurse opened the door of the OR and the 2 boys rushed to meet her.

"How is she?" Gaara asked

"They are in surgery. Dr. Yamanaka wanted me to ask you, Naruto-sama, to tell her family about this" She shifted her head to the Kazekage "This procedure could take hours"

"I´m not going! I´m not leaving her!" Gaara imposed at the two of them.

"Look Gaara, I know you are concerned but If Hiashi finds you here…" Naruto tried to explain him but he interrupted again.

"I´M NOT MOVING" His eyes were dead serious.

Naruto sighed "Ok but you´ll have to hide from the Hyuugas. Stay at Tsunade´s office the nurse will inform you every 20 minutes" He looked at the nurse and she nodded.

"OK" The Kazekage groaned.

"I´ll go tell the family" The blond said to the nurse and moved away the hospital.

He jumped from roof to roof heading to the Hyuuga compound. He prayed for Hanabi.

Minutes later he landed on Hinata´s room roof. He smiled remembering the times he had sneaked into the Hyuuga compound to kiss her goodnight but quickly he frowned, right now Hinata hated him. She was avoiding and clearly mad at him for the consequences of his fight with Gaara. He understood it, he didn´t want her to forgive him. He knew he didn't deserve it. The last few days he had been trying to find her, he just wanted to see her and said he was sorry. If she continued to hate him after that he would understand it but he wanted to face her, at least, one last time.  
He slowly opened the window of her room and sneaked inside.  
He looked at her bed, she was sleeping calmly over it. She was wearing a loose cotton tanktop with matching shorts, right next to her were a couple of books and a few scrolls. She must have been working and fall asleep, he thought. He smiled; she was so beautiful and responsible.  
How could he wake her up? He´d love to brush her bangs and kiss her but he couldn´t do that. She was mad at him. He didn´t want to force her to see him if she didn´t want to but he had important news to tell her, this was far more important that their relationship.

"Hinata" He whispered.

She didn´t move. He was too far away for her to hear him.

He walked closer to her and kneeled beside her bed "Hinata-chan" He whispered next to her ear.

She quickly opened her eyes and sat on the bed surprised "Naruto?"

At first he couldn´t talk. He was so nervous, he didn´t remember a moment in his life he had been so scared.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

He wanted to cry, beg , yell that he loved her and plead for forgiveness. "Ha-Hanabi is in surgery"

"What?" Her hands clenched to her tshirt.

"Ino is treating her, she said they have to take the baby out" His voice trembled.

Hinata didn´t wait a second and jumped through her window, Naruto followed her seconds later.

Ill AT THE HOSPITAL llll

Gaara and Sakura talked inside Tsunade´s office.

"Ino is doing a Caesarian section because Hanabi presented a high blood pressure disorder that could put hers and the baby´s lives at risk" The pinkette explained him.

"Is she going to be ok?" Gaara asked her.

"It´s not a complicated procedure for Hanabi, even in her condition but it´s too soon to take the baby out of her" Sakura continued.

His face relaxed a little bit "Is the baby going to die?" He asked her.

"We don´t know yet we´ll have to put the baby in an incubator and watch him around the clock" she made a little pause "You should know that children born this extremely premature can have developmental delays and impairments such as blindness, deafness or cerebral palsy"

Gaara felt his throat go dry "Just do whatever you can"

Sakura nodded and moved to the door.

"Thanks Sakura-san" He said.

She opened the door and left.

Ill SOME OTHER SIDE OF THE HOSPITAL lll

Sakura was telling Naruto and Hinata the same story.

The heiress nodded and the pinkette moved inside the OR.

Naruto looked at Hinata. Her eyes watered and she looked so sad that he could physically feel his heart aching. "Take this" He handed her his jacket, she was barefooted and still in her sleep wear. It was a little cold to be dressed like that.

Hinata accepted it and put it over her shoulders. She sat on a chair in front of the OR door and the blond sat next to her. The two of them didn´t exchange a word and waited for the red light of the sign to went off so Ino could bring them good news.

After 20 minutes Naruto broke the silence "Hinata do you want me to call your father or Neji or Tenten?"

She was curled into a ball on her seat "I think it would be better if I tell them after this is over" she couldn´t handle the anxiety of every member of her family in that hallway with her.

"Sure" He said and stared at her form. He felt so bad, he wanted to help her in, any way but he couldn't. He wanted to hug her and comfort her but he couldn´t. At least to hold her hand, but he didn´t dare to ask her. His mind filled with thoughts: Should he tell her about Gaara? Would it be betraying her if he hid it from her or it would elevate her worries if he told her. He hated himself, he should be there for her, comforting her while she cries on his shoulder but he did nothing and sat there, next to her, like a polite unknown.

iIII TSUNADE´S OFFICE IIII

The morning came while Hanabi and the baby were still in surgery.  
The door of the room opened and Gaara jumped off his seat. He was surprised to find his sister and Shikamaru entering the room.

"Temari! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I would ask you the same but we bump into Sakura and she told us" She said coldly.

"What do you want?" He wasn´t happy about her visit.

"I met with Baki moments ago, he is searching for you. He says that everybody in Suna is worried because they don´t have news from you"

He sighed "Tell him I´ll be back soon"

"I said that but he was not happy with my answer. You should know he is looking for you"

Gaara wanted to yell in frustration, everything was getting even more complicated.

Ill SOME OTHER SIDE OF THE HOSPITAL lll

The light of the OR sign turned off and Ino appeared. Hinata jumped to her feet quickly followed by Naruto.

The blond doctor looked exhausted. "They are ok" she smiled.

Hinata and Naruto sighed in relief.

"The baby is really small, we had to put him in an incubator, we´ll be doing a few regular check ups and you would be able to see him at the nursery" Ino jumped to the last part of the story. She knew Sakura had told them what had happened to Hanabi and what it meant for the baby.

"Ok" Hinata nodded.

"The nurses are moving Hanabi to her bedroom. The good news: she woke up while we were performing the surgery"

The Hyuuga girl jumped and hugged the doctor. Hanabi was conscious, she felt as if they had removed something obstructing her throat and now she could breathe freely.

Ino hugged Hinata back "Yeah, I´m really happy too"

Naruto felt so relieved he wanted to give Ino an order of merit. "Thanks god" he whispered.

"I go check her up in her room. I´ll call you when you can see her" The doctor said to Hinata.

The dark haired girl smiled widely "Thanks Ino"

Naruto stared at her smiling and felt himself falling in love of her all over again. For a second it was as if Hinata had forgotten she was mad at him. She stood there staring at him and smiling. She looked so petite inside his jacket, so vulnerable with her eyes puffy from crying but so overwhelmingly beautiful with that happiness smile. Naruto didn´t think about it and move one foot to get closer to her.

"I should go tell the rest of the family!" She turned around still excited from the big news and walked away from him.

Naruto blinked his eyes staring at her go. He realized she didn´t ignore him on purpose but it hurt him. He didn´t want to think too much about it, Hanabi was ok and that was all he wanted. He allowed himself to smile.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. 22

_- Damn this wild young heart CH:22-_

Naruto, Hinata and probably every Hyuuga member and relatives waited for the nurses to get out of Hanabi´s room. No one was talking; everybody was in deep thinking about the situation.

When the door opened Hiashi and Hinata moved closer to it. The nurse stopped them "She says she wants to see Naruto first" she said uncomfortable.

The blond´s eyes grew bigger in surprise, why would she want to see him first?. He nodded and started walking to the room, knowing he was earning the hate of the whole clan. Yeah the whole clan, this time he was not sure if Hinata would be the exception.

"Hi Hanabi!" He greeted her cheerfully.

The young Hyuuga sighed "Hi" she looked ok, a bit tired but ok.

"Are, you feeling ok? Do you want anything?" He moved closer and started asking her lot´s of questions. He was intrigued of what she wanted of him to call him first.

She sighed again "Look, I heard you when you were talking to me here, before I went into the OR so I guessed you´ll be in as much trouble as myself"

This time was Naruto´s turn to sight.

"So I propose you this, You help me with this… I help you with Hinata" she offered him.

He chuckled "I´ll help you anyway, you don´t have to bribe me."

"We are going to do things my way" She said serious explaining why she was bribing him.

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. He´ll do anything to have Hinata back.

She nodded "Now tell me what happened"

He sat on a chair next to her and started telling her the past events.

OOOooo

Inside Tsunade´s office were Temari, Shikamaru and Gaara. Sakura had just left giving him the latest update on the Hyuuga.

"She is ok now we leave" Temari said to her younger brother.

"I have to see her first" Gaara glared at her.

The blond rolled her eyes "You can´t see her! Her whole family is there with her! "

"I don´t care" He shuddered.

Temari sighed "You are a KAGE you have to be in your COUNTRY! For god sake Gaara!"

"I know but… just give me one day" He begged.

She stared at him, he looked so miserable. "Let´s go Shikamaru" The girl walked to the door and the Konoha boy followed her. "I´ll try to distract Baki"

The red headed boy nodded. "Thank you"

When the blonde open the door a nurse was on the other side "Sakura-san asked me to guide you to the baby" she said to Gaara.

OOOooo

When Hinata heard that the nurse was calling Naruto she felt as if her heart had sunken inside her. How could her sister not call her first with all she had done for her? What was going on? Was she the stupidest person on the planet? She certainly felt like that.  
Without noticing it she started to move away of the crowd of Hyuugas, away from her sister´s room and suddenly she was at an ally at the back of the Hospital. She saw Ino smoking, she was clearly hiding there.

"Hinata!" She almost yelled and tried to hide the cigarette.

"I´m sorry I didn´t mean to scare you" She said softly.

"No, It´s ok. It´s just… If someone asks you I quit 6 months ago" She giggled nervously and sat on a bench.

She smiled and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" The blond asked.

"I just can´t stand being with… well, probably no one" She answered.

The doctor nodded and they continued in silence for a couple of minutes.

Hinata tried to stop thinking about it but she couldn´t "So, the baby is a boy?" The Hyuuga asked.

"Yep" answered Ino. "Do you wanna see it?"

"I... can?" The dark haired girl asked surprised.

"Not technically but since you are my friend and the only sane person in that little boy´s family I think you should" She threw the cigarette away, grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the hospital.

The door of the pediatrics intensive care unite opened. The two girls were surprised when they found, next to the incubator that had the new born Hyuuga, the Kazekage staring frozen at the baby.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked him.

The red head turned around quickly to answer her but when he saw another Hyuuga, pretty similar to Hanabi yet different, next to her he was frozen.

"Are you? You are…" The Hyuuga said calmly.

"I don´t want any trouble I just want to talk to her and I´ll leave you alone" He said in his defense.

"You want to leave her again!?" She tried to be calm but his last sentence changed her mind.

"NO! I didn´t leave her… I didn´t know. I´ll do whatever she wants" he said looking down.

Of course he didn´t know, that girl. She thought and sighed "You are doom" she stared at the tiny baby attached to all those medical machines inside the incubator. "You shouldn´t let her make any more decisions, she had made them all wrong so far"

Gaara looked at her surprised, he never thought a Hyuuga was going to be on his side "But…"

She sighed even more loudly "Just do whatever you want. Now that we happen to be here I´ll tell you: Thanks for your offer but no thank you, I don´t want to marry you"

The boy raised and eyebrow, Ino at the back was jaw dropped. "You are Hinata?"

"And you wanted to marry Hanabi" She completed the sentence.

"She told me her name was Hinata and she was the leader of the Hyuugas, she came to Suna in a diplomatic mission" He explained her.

"She was doing me a favor" She thought out loud, interrumping his speech.

OOOoooo

Naruto got out of the room "She just wanted to tell me that as soon as she can she will be returning to the ANBU forces, such a workaholic" he chuckled.

Hiashi glared at him and went inside.

Neji and Tenten stared at him.

"She asked me that!" He continued scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "I´ll get going" He realized Hinata wasn´t among them.

He started to walk away. He´ll have to find Sakura to help him make something up to get rid of all the Hyuugas around Hanabi´s room. Then talk to Gaara to sneak into her room so she could tell him what she wanted, after that He´ll have to convince the red head to go back to Suna. How the hell was he going to do all that without getting the whole attention of the village.

Suddenly he heard silence. It was weird because there were like 20 Hyuugas whispering back at the door of Hanabi´s room. Something must have happened; he turned around and saw Hinata and Gaara in the middle of the group.

He ran back to where they were.

Hinata walked forward and boldly opened the door of the room, both her and Gaara entered the room. The click sound of the door closing sounded louder than a thunder.

Tenten looked and Naruto and both of them knew that all hell was going to brake loose.

* * *

~Karen K.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
